


One over another

by Trixiedixie



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, F/F, F/M, Harem, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, well kinda but not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixiedixie/pseuds/Trixiedixie
Summary: After almost a year away from Jump city with the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy returns having changed quite a bit. Starfire finds herself highly attracted to the Changeling in a more intimate manner than she ever thought possible. As tensions between the young Tamaranean and her (sweet, but neglectful) boyfriend Nightwing rise, can she resist her desire for Garfield? or will she give in to her own lust? (It's pretty obvious what the answer is if you take a look at the tags tbh).
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Kitten Walker, Garfield Logan/Komand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Garfield Logan/literally whoever I want, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly through the clear windows of Titans Tower, a beautiful view of the metropolis of Jump City clearly visible from the heights of the massive tower. Currently, a resident of the building strided through the halls, the young princess Koriand’r, better known amongst the human population as Starfire.

The 20-year-old Titan had been a staple of the team since not long after its inception, she’d been through trials of intergalactic warfare, facing off against super terrorists, and even worse, trying to fit in and adjust as a teenager in a whole other world (no, seriously). But she was all the better for it, where before she was scared, unconfident and totally alienated, now Starfire lived proud, free, and with a whole team of trusted friends in the form of her fellow Titans.

The young woman happily took in the breeze as she walked, her infectious smile showcasing her joyful, bubbly nature.

Her personality was far from the only “bubbly” thing about her though, her tight fitting, black tank top was fit to bursting with the copious mass of Starfire’s tits, displaying mountaintops of bare cleavage that shone with the reflecting light of the sun on them and inevitably jiggled with her every step. Her bottom half wasn’t much different either, the girl’s black leggings clung onto her like a second skin, making the softness of her long, thick legs more than apparent.

Her backside somehow managed to be even more unintentionally lewd! The rounded globes of orange flesh bounced against each other with even the slightest bit of movement made them even more noticeable than their size stretching out her bottoms to their absolute limit.

As though her body flaunting just how much Starfire had won the genetic lottery wasn’t enough to spite the majority of earth women who couldn’t dream of matching up, the Tamaranean’s face was absolute perfection as well. Her well rounded face and perfectly shaped cheekbones made her visage a delight to gaze upon, and the girl’s plump lips worked along with her thick eyelashes and big, green eyes to make her the perfect image of seduction and/or envy to the masses.

With how stupidly attractive she was, she could likely make a fortune as a model, and make enough to buy a small country posing in cheesecake photos.

Alas, she had chosen the path of a hero long ago, and she was far too attached to her comrades to give up the line of work that put her closest to them.

Speaking of friends, today was a special day due to a certain close friend. It was the long-awaited return of Beast Boy to the Tower!

Starfire beamed even more at that thought, she had missed the young Changeling ever since he departed from the tower 8 months ago at the behest of his old team, the Doom Patrol, namely his adoptive father, Mento. As the orange skinned girl reached the living room, already housing the 3 other Titans as they waited for the Changeling to arrive.

“What a wonderful morning, friends!” Starfire announced, instantly drawing the attention of the others.

Nightwing looked away from the clock and smiled at Starfire for a second, before that smile quickly transitioned into a scowl, the girl’s heart panged at the expression of anger her boyfriend showed. “ _he’s still upset about back then”_ she thought to herself with guilt settling in all nine of her stomachs.

“Yeah, yeah” Raven replied in a deadpan voice “mosshead is coming back, whoopee.”

“Aw c’mon Ray, we all know you’ve missed the little guy, you always played chess with him.” Cyborg whined, his bromance with the green teen clearly still important to him.

“Yeah. He was an easy match.”

The arguing between the two that took place was the main source of noise in the living room for the next few moments, Starfire was thankful that it prevented her from having to sit with Nightwing and face the crippling silence that would definitely take place between them.

As the cybernetically enhanced Victor Stone and the half demon Raven prepared to lunge at one another, the elevator at the center of the room made a noise. Raven and Cyborg ceased their fighting and Starfire and Nightwing ceased trying to stop them as they all paused and looked at the elevator. They waited for the door to open in anticipation, each of them, in spite of their words, were eager to see their teammate just behind the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened up and Garfield Logan stepped out. First off, the “boy” was, for lack of a better word, huge now. Where before he stood at a measly five feet and 3 inches, the changeling grew by a whole foot and at least one inch, his lanky build was now packed with muscle and his body was far bigger than before-he had to have gained at least 60 pounds since he left.

His sculpted thighs and calves bulged in his skintight suit and clinged to the muscles of his torso just as well. His face was the least changed, his green skin and innocent, fun loving smile remained along with the fangs that protruded from his set of pearly whites. His chin took a more masculine shape and his jawline squared out perfectly.

“Guess who’s back.” The teen hero said playfully “Little hint-it’s not Slim Shady.”

The Titans swarmed the Changeling immediately, eager to hear from him again after so long, all but Nightwing eagerly chatted him up and asked him about his time away. Surprisingly enough, even Raven seemed enraptured with him.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her face no longer obscured by her cloak.

“You’re………taller”

“Oh right, I used to be your height, you haven’t changed a bit though Ray!” Garfield replied, patting her head with his big green hand to tease her.

“D-don’t touch me, jerk.” She hurriedly donned her cloak again and floated away to the confines of her room, although Starfire swore she could see a blush on the girl’s cheeks for a moment before she left.

Koriand’r embraced Gar tightly, surprised by just how different he was but comforted by the fact that he was fine. “Friend Gar! How we’ve missed you!” she exclaimed, nuzzling into his shoulder.

She inhaled his scent as she embraced him. His scent.

_His scent_

It was, in a word, _powerful._ The Tamaranean felt her mind black out for a moment, her brain overloaded with all manner of reactions to his smell. The girl was struck with confusion, and later, realization.

She _liked_ how he smelled, the heady scent invading her nostrils as she lightly sniffed his body again. If not for Nightwing pulling her away to speak to Beast Boy himself, she may very well have ended up brazenly sniffing him for all to see, leading Starfire’s cheeks to go red with embarrassment at how she’d thrown herself at him, hoping that he didn’t notice it.

For the rest of the day, Beast Boy was showered with the attention and curiosity of his fellow Titans. Queries of what happened during his time with the Doom Patrol led to knowledge of his grueling training with his adoptive father, along with Mento having gone rogue and being defeated by his own team (though that’s a story for another day).

Soon enough, night fell over the city, and with the rise of the moon came the fall of the citizens into sleep, with the Titans themselves following not long after.

Usually, the only member who could be expected to remain awake at this time was the former boy wonder Dick Grayson, with his tendency to spend long nights training or researching ongoing cases. Tonight however, Starfire lay awake in her bed, squirming repeatedly – frustrated at her inability to sleep.

She wore the same clothes that she had earlier, and her body was slick with sweat. The Orange skinned girl’s thoughts constantly wandered back to Beast Boy, though it guilted her to admit it – there was an undeniable lust that she felt for him. Her thighs rubbed against each other as she thought back to the boy - no, the man’s addictive scent, and remembered how hypnotized she was by it.

And his body- _X’hal_ , Beast Boy packed enough muscle to rival Nightwing now, and he was definitely taller. Starfire rolled about uncontrollably, unable to help her thoughts of Gar’s strong, thick hand, she imagined the same hands touching her – greedily grabbing and groping at her curves, holding onto her locks of red hair, pulling her willing, waiting mouth onto his big, green-

The girl jumped out of bed, panting frantically with her hands on her knees. Starfire wanted to fulfill her urges desperately, but her sense of loyalty to Nightwing made such a thing unthinkable, the two were obviously not on good terms, but that didn’t mean she could simply take a ride on the nethers of a fellow teammate. _Even if it would feel so good._

The buxom babe stood up and took a deep breath, she was a Titan! She’d fought cosmic threats and alien warlords, she could deal with a fit of lust! She just needed some water, hydration could solve any problem after all!

The electronic door of her room opened automatically as Starfire popped her head out. Great, just a few good meters stood between her and the refrigerated bottle of water she needed to cool the heat between her thighs! And right along the way was Garfield’s room, where he was almost guaranteed to be sleeping, possibly without any clothes……….

Koriand’r trembled at the thought for a moment, before regaining her composure. She walked briskly through the hall in an attempt to pass the object of her temptation as quickly as possible. She passed his room and took a deep breath in relief.

And then it hit her again. _His scent._ She stopped in her tracks for what felt like an eternity, her legs felt so weak that she began to rely on her ability to float. Levitating slowly as she sniffed the air for Garfield’s scent like a cartoon mouse looking for cheese!

 _“I’ll just take a look at him while he’s asleep, everything will be under control if I just take a peek”_ She thought to herself, already entranced.

The door to the room slid open and revealed the man who’d kept the orange-skinned beauty awake all this time.

Starfire’s heart beat in her chest wildly as she saw that he wore nothing but his underwear, the bulging blood vessels atop the sculpted muscle of his limbs could clearly be seen with the light of the moon soaking in through the windows. Unlike Dick, his muscular pectorals were topped with a light coat of green hair, he truly fit his name, at least in terms of the “Beast” part.

The alien princess floated closer, hesitantly at first before eagerly approaching and laying her hands on him. X’hal, his muscles were absolutely incredible, the hardness of his bulging biceps was simply wonderful to touch, and Star was quickly absorbed in the feeling, traveling further down from his pecs to his sculpted abdomen.

By that point, her eyes traveled faster than her hands, and as she settled her soft digits on his abs she quickly caught a look at his boxers. The girl’s eyes bugged out at the sight, his bulge was bigger than anything she’d imagined dwelling between a man’s legs, Starfire was no inexperienced girl either, she’d had two husbands before coming to earth!

Beast Boy’s manhood, even sheathed beneath the fabric of his boxers, outclassed them to a point where it simply wasn’t fair. Strangely enough, Starfire held no doubt as she stared brazenly at the thick, throbbing length that the Changeling barely contained in his underwear, the fabric was practically fit to bursting with the tension of his semi!

The girl’s heart pounded, her lust having knocked away any feelings of guilt or hesitation and leaving her only with the eager anticipation of a high school girl approaching her crush as she laid her hands on the hem of his underwear. She pulled down, slowly, stopping as she saw the thick patch of pubic hair at his pelvis, biting her lip at the heady scent his crotch emitted.

And then she went further, the base of his cock being unveiled before her eyes, rubbing her thighs at the sight of it. The lips of her pussy were practically _drooling_ now, begging for the beast (no pun intended) before them to push into its wet canal. Starfire was only more turned on when she realized she’d be leaving her scent, with his animal senses Beast Boy was sure to smell her lust by morning.

She caught herself in fantasies of how he would react, imagining him flying into a lustful haze and moving into her room to take her and satiate his primal hunger.

She was so close, just one _tug_ and the object her lust fixated on would finally be revealed to her. Her breath hastened as she tightened her grip and pulled-

And the buzzing sound of her communicator rang.

Starfire zipped back to her room with superhuman speed, cursing whoever dared to call her when she was about to see the thick, veined organ of her dreams.

She checked the communicator, hoping that this was something important (for the sake of the caller of course) only to see the name of her sister, Blackfire on its display.

She was certainly experiencing many surprising reunions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of drama here. Sad starfire, helpful Beast boy, Raven is sassy, I'm bad at summaries. The smut comes next chapter

Koriand’r sighed as she looked at her communicator - she’d played this song and dance with her sister many times, and it almost never ended well. Of course, Starfire could never come to hate her, even despite the pain that her multiple attempts at betrayal and even harming Star’s fellow Titans had caused her, she could see the good that existed in the girl.

The question was: Could she trust that Komand’r had finally brought out her own inner good? Or should she trust the words of Nightwing that she had gone too far for redemption?

She pouted at the thought of Nightwing, it had been weeks and he was still hung up on something so trivial. Despite her love for the man, she found herself consistently angry with his stoic and often callous behavior regarding him.

Driven partially by her momentary spite for him (though mainly out of her love for her sister), she accepted the call, completely ready to hang up if any suspicious intent was caught.

“Sis! you picked up” Blackfire said, her strangely earthlike tone certainly hadn’t changed.

“You can’t imagine how long it took to get to a satellite that could contact earth.”

“What is it you have to say to me sister?” Star replied coldly, unwilling to be hurt by her kin again.

“Well, I just got out of Prison again - seriously, no break outs, served time and everything.”

“mm-hm, that sounds believable sister.”

“Ugh, Starfire, I know you’re probably incredibly mad at me for all the……trying to kill your friends, among other things……. but believe me when I say you’re my one chance at going straight, I have to go on probation on Earth indefinitely, and you’re the only one who can help me.”

“How many times have you promised me that you’d change only to stab me in the back sister, I can’t keep playing your game.”

“I know that sis. You don’t have to trust me or even like me, you can stick me in a closet the whole time if you want. They put a collar on me that’s gonna blow up if I’m caught breaking the law, and intergalactic cops are good at keeping track, please sis.”

Star sighed deeply “Fine, but if you try anything I swear to X’hal- “

“THANK YOU!” a voice boomed from her window, startling Koriand’r and causing her to trip and fall.

“How’d you get here so fast?!”

“Super speed, duh, now lemme in sis, I’m tired.”

“Fine. If you woke anyone up you’d better apologize.”

“Don’t worry about it sis! Humans sleep like rocks”

Starfire thought back to her earlier actions in Beast Boy’s room and how she’d managed to stay unnoticed in her attempted violation of his body.

“W-well, you’re not wrong” She replied, blushing heavily. “Let’s just get you to bed sister.”

The next morning, the same rays of beautiful sunshine bathed the city, life once again moved and thrived. In front of the window of one particular green skinned team member of the Titans, birds chirped incessantly, eventually leading the inhabitant of the room to spring up from his bed.

Now awake, the Changeling yawned heavily, scratching his back as he took in his first breath.

A foreign scent invaded his nostrils and Garfield furrowed his brow, puzzled at how the scent of another human lingered in his room. He sniffed the air again, it was recent, very recent, a woman’s smell too. For a moment he thought he could smell a slight hint of Starfire, but before his keen nose had a chance to detect it, there was a pounding at his door that made him perk up and lose focus.

“Beast Boy, get dressed and come to the garage, I need to talk to you!” Nightwing exclaimed, promptly taking his leave as the young Logan scrambled to gather his clothes.

“What could Mr. Lone wolf leader want from me?” He jokingly asked himself as he hurriedly put on the nearest clothes he could find, a white shirt that was too tight and a pair of blue jeans that only reached up to his mid-calf. “ _I really should get rid of my old clothes”_ he thought to himself momentarily before hurriedly making his way out to the elevator.

The green teen whistled to himself as the elevator lowered itself to the garage, he took the time to think of why he smelled Starfire in his room, and ultimately chalked it up to her cleaning his room a while before he came back.

The elevator doors opened and Beast Boy walked into the garage, seeing Cyborg working on the T-car as Nightwing watched him. “I’m here, now can you tell me why my morning was disrupted?”

Dick glared at Garfield and sighed “I’m probably gonna regret this, here goes nothing” he muttered to himself.

“Garfield, this is probably gonna come as a shock, but me and Cyborg are leaving.”

“WHAT?!” Beast boy replied “and you didn’t tell me Cy? I’m hurt, seriously.”

Cyborg rolled out from under the T-car “I didn’t want to mess up your homecoming bud, sorry.”

“aw man, do you have to leave”

“Yes” Nightwing replied “The remnants of H.I.V.E have gone into hiding, and the Justice League are the only ones that have leads on them, Cyborg has great analysis skills, he’ll be a big help.”

“So, you’re just leaving and joining the Justice League?”

“Yes, and that’s why I need you to take leadership for me.”

Beast boy was surprisingly unperturbed by the request, he expected it from the moment he was told that Nightwing was leaving, and with the time he spent with the Doom Patrol, he was confident in his ability to take charge and remain calm.

“What about Star?” he questioned, realizing that Dick was basically abandoning his girlfriend without a word.

“This could be a long mission, I’m afraid me and Star will have to take a break.”

“Have you told her?”

“I can't, we’re on borrowed time already, you can do it.”

Garfield grabbed Dick’s shoulder and glared at him, clearly displaying his anger and disappointment at what he’d said.

“You’re gonna break her heart with this you know?”

“Star’s been through worse.”

“I’m not gonna push this since you’ll obviously just say it’s not my business. But it’s pretty pathetic how the guy who stopped Slade can’t break it off with his girlfriend like he actually has a spine.”

The two stared at each other wordlessly as tension built between them, only for Cyborg to step between the two to defuse the situation. “How about we all cool down huh.” He said with a wide grin on his face. 

“I’m gonna miss you little buddy, well you’re not really that little now, but the point stands.” He mused as he embraced the Changeling. Garfield smiled and hugged him back “I’ll miss you too Cy, make sure you put in a good word with Wonder Woman for me.” He joked.

“Will do bud”

“Cyborg! The Car’s ready, we have to go.” Nightwing said

“Bye guys, I’m definitely not gonna trash the place with a huge party while you’re gone!” he chuckled.

With that, the two drove away in the T-car, leaving Garfield alone with his thoughts.

“Cool of you to call out Robin like that.” – or so he thought, Gar jumped in surprise as he saw Raven behind him, holding a cup of tea and wearing her signature hero uniform.

“Wh-where’d you come from?!” He exclaimed.

“I can teleport, mosshead.”

“Can you stop calling me that.”

“You being leader doesn’t absolve you from my jabs.”

“You heard that?”

“I heard enough”

Beast boy facepalmed in annoyance

“Well, since I am leader, can you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Could you tell Starfire-”

“No” Raven responded coldly

“Seriously?”

“Shirking off that responsibility would make you just as bad as Nightwing, I know you’re better than that, don’t start off as leader with something below you.”

Beast boy sighed at those words, unfortunately enough, Raven was right just as she usually was.

“By the way, there’s something you should know.” Raven said to him.

“What now? Trigon’s come back?”

“No, Blackfire’s staying here now, apparently she’s on probation. The prison she was held in is still watching her so she’s probably not going to try anything.” She took a sip of her tea. “She might even end up joining the team, who knows?”

“Good, at least her sister will be there to comfort her.” Beast Boy replied.

“I’m going to meditate now, you seem like you’re gonna have your hands tied dealing with Star. And I’m gonna not involve myself with it.”

“Really?”

“I gave you enough advice. You’re team leader now, deal with it.”

She snapped her fingers and disappeared, teleported into the solitary confines of her room.

“fuck” Gar muttered to himself.

Starfire sat on the living room couch at her sister’s side, enjoying an earth television program as she often did during the time she wasn’t training or fighting crime. At first, she was still reluctant to trust her, but after spending a day with her, Starfire was astonished by Blackfire’s (relatively) good behavior.

Although Blackfire’s mean spirited humor and bitchy demeanor remained, she actually took other people’s opinions seriously and hadn’t committed a crime (at least not that Star knew of).

The elevator doors swished open audibly and both of the sisters looked behind them to see Beast boy. The young hero seemed slightly distraught as he sighed, almost as though he was readying himself for something. Starfire flew to him and pulled him into a hug, almost crushing him with her super strength for a good minute before she let up.

“Friend Gar! I have the most wondrous of news!” she said excitedly

“I heard Star. It’s great that Blackfire is-” Beast boy was interrupted as Blackfire followed suite in her attempt at a super powered hug. This time however, Komand’r enveloped him in her arms rather gently, she looked at him with a mischievous smile as she pushed her body against him.

Needless to say, the action was rather…...suggestive to say the least. With the clothes she was wearing, Blackfire’s cleavage was easily seen by a simple downward glance, said cleavage was heavily pushed against Garfield’s torso as she embraced him, and her plump, kissable lips were highlighted by the smirk she gave him.

His pants tightened for a moment in reaction, but he remained level headed enough to keep it hidden “ _This isn’t the time for this not-so-little one, I have to break the news to Starfire_ ” He thought.

As he tried to shirk off Blackfire, the dark-haired menace seemed to only hold him tighter. She sniffed him brazenly, having fallen for his scent even quicker than her sister had, addicted to the alluring smell.

Witnessing this, Starfire pulled her sister off of the Changeling, partially to avoid embarrassment at her sister’s behavior, but mostly out of jealousy that she wasn’t in her position. The two sisters grinned at each other with wide smiles, although Beast boy somehow sensed an ingenuine quality to the expression.

“Well Beast boy, I’m glad you’re welcoming towards me, since I’ll probably be staying here a while” Blackfire said, smiling.

“That’s fine.” Gar replied, sighing “Star, I wanted to tell you something-could you sit down?”

Koriand’r hurriedly sat down along with her sister, awaiting what her friend had to say.

“Well, first off, I’m taking Nightwing’s place as acting leader.”

Star wished to explode with pride at that statement, and she nearly did, until she realized the deeper implications of the statement.

“What about Nightwing? Is there something that prevents him from doing the leading?” she questioned

Gar’s brow furrowed in obvious discomfort, dreading what was to come but knowing that he had to break the news.

“Nightwing has stepped down, he and Cyborg left to join the Justice League, he said I should tell you that it’s best you two break it off.”

Silence filled the room as Starfire took in what she’d just heard, completely unresponsive.

“I know how this must feel to you, but I know that you’ve been through worse and that it will pass, if you ever need someone to talk to me and Raven are always here. I’m sorry you had to find out like this”

The heartbroken girl stood up, teary eyed at the revelation. “He couldn’t even tell me himself.” She sobbed to herself, floating over to her room in a stupor.

“Sis! Where are you going?” Blackfire questioned.

“I just need to be alone with my thoughts, sister, I’ll be fine” she said, sobbing between each word.

She flew into the confines of her room hastily and laid against the shut door.

“ _He didn’t even think I deserved a goodbye, after all the times I’ve helped him since he was Robin, he just left.”_ She thought to herself as she wept, burying her head in her hands to muffle her cries.

After hours of tearful bouts of rage, sorrow and sheer paralysis as she reflected on her relationship with the former team leader, Starfire decided she’d had enough crying for today.

Knowing that she wouldn’t get a wink of sleep still thinking about it, the girl closed her eyes and focused on other things, soon enough her mind wandered back to Beast boy. She thought of how comforting he’d been as he told her the bad news in Dick’s place, how he showed care for her and her feelings as she was upset, the warmth in his voice and demeanor as he reassured her. Star found herself dozing off quickly, losing her consciousness in thoughts of Garfield holding her in the strong, safe cage of his arms and never letting go.

A day after Starfire’s grand heartbreak, she remained the same mess she was before, albeit suffering less intensely than she was before. The girl looked in her mirror as she questioned herself over why Dick would do something like this to her. Her face was stained by the black eyeliner that was ruined by her tears the previous day.

Even in spite of her emotionally wrecked state, the girl was beautiful. Her red hair hung over her shoulder, long and thick, reaching the curve of her lower back, jean short shorts rode up her derriere – pulled up by the sheer size of her ass. She wore a tight tank top that was pushed out by her tits, revealing the pink bra she wore underneath along with a generous amount of smooth, soft cleavage.

In spite of that, Star felt an overwhelming need to hide herself away as much as possible, to disappear into nothing and be freed from all the negativity that ate at her heart.

And then a knock came at her door.

She instantly knew who waited behind the steel doors, the man who’d become a recurring visitor to her dreams and a prominent object of her fantasies. The changeling himself and current leader of the Teen Titans.

“Star! Are you there?” he said, his strong voice radiating concern for Koriand’r

“Look, I know you might want to be alone right now, and you probably feel terrible - but I just want you to let me in, I know what this can feel like.” Starfire fidgeted with her hands as she remembered what Beast boy went through with Terra, emphasizing with him even more due to her current feelings.

“This kind of loss……… it shouldn’t be dealt with alone, you need someone to talk to star. _Please”_

Star inched closer to the door and slowly pressed the button to open it, gluing her eyes to her feet in a futile attempt to hide her state from him. “ _why am I letting him in_ ” She thought “ _why does he make me feel safe. I never felt like this with Dick.”_

He held onto her hand and led Star onto the bed, both sitting and facing each other as Garfield readied himself for a long talk. He held her chin gently and tilted her head upwards, allowing the two of them to see each other clearly.

Garfield wore a purple short sleeved T-shirt that was practically molded to his body, along with black basketball shorts that reached his knees.

“Tell me what’s wrong, you can talk to me.” He said.

Starfire sobbed softly as she mustered the strength to speak, Beast boy still held on to her face, rubbing it with his thumb in to soothe her “Why did he leave me?! And without even telling me! I tried so hard to be the best I could for him, and h-he practically threw me away!”

She held his hand to her face as she broke into tears again, rubbing against the hand for any warmth or comfort it could give her.

“C’mere” he said as he pulled her into his arms. Starfire cried into his chest wildly, holding nothing back as her tears ran down his skin. She moved her arms onto his biceps and started to scratch. _Hard_. For a moment the changeling considered pushing her off only to conclude that she’d likely have an explanation, and it was best to let her ride this out, his pain tolerance was impressive after all.

And then she bit him. Without warning, the Tamaranean’s teeth sunk into the flesh of his bicep - deep enough to draw blood as she screamed into the bite, crying all the while. That _really_ tested Beast boy’s pain tolerance, but he summoned the resolve to push through it and remain stone faced.

Luckily, he didn’t have to do so for too long as Star released his grip on him and pulled away, looking up at him with mellow, glassy eyes. She licked the blood off her lips as she stared at him wantonly, only to blush when she realized she’d basically drank his blood.

The changeling checked his arm for a moment only to see that all his wounds had healed. That was strange, sure, he had a rather good healing factor as an effect of his animal powers, but a wound like this wouldn’t normally heal in _under ten seconds._

He disregarded it for the time being and laid his right hand on the girl’s knee and rubbed it up her thigh to comfort her “Did that help Star? Are you alright now?” she nodded slowly as she wiped at the disheveled makeup on her face, almost restoring it to its full glory.

“T-Thank you for this friend Gar. I really don’t know how to repay you.” She said in a low, soft voice “And sorry for scratching you and……. Biting your arm, you must have thought I was the vampire.”

“Pshhh, you mean that thing? Please I’ve had hickeys that felt worse.” He half joked.

Star looked up at him with the same glassy, mesmerized eyes she had after biting into his arm, she bit her lip slightly as she pressed her breasts between her strong arms, practically begging him to look at them. He quickly took notice and felt a bulge rising in his shorts, the man tried and failed to will his lust away, convinced that his friend would only think negatively towards him if she witnessed such a reaction to what he presumed was a coincidental action.

He couldn’t have been more wrong, at the moment, Star was addicted to the feeling of Gar’s hands rubbing against her – for a moment she felt his hand graze against the side of her butt, and she was on the verge of simply giving in and ravishing him right there. His touch was addicting, and she wanted more of it. The orange-skinned girl shifted her hand to where Gar’s currently rested, aiming to lead his hand to her breast and make it abundantly clear what her feelings for him were.

“Hey, I probably should’ve asked this earlier but, why did those wounds you gave me heal so fast?”

Star pulled her hand back as her heart beat like the drum of an overly passionate musician.

“Oh! That……” she replied, caught off guard by the sudden query “well, on Tamaran, during a time of mourning, a female will often bite and scratch the body of a trusted male to help overcome her grief.”

“And the wound? I mean, I heal, but it’s never that fast.”

“Ah-yes, well, the saliva of a Tamaranean female often has properties that stimulate healing, so when I bit you, it aided in your recovery!”

 _“So, biting heals people”_ The changeling thought to himself _“how ironic.”_

He felt a pair of Soft digits against his chest bring him back to reality, seeing that Star was massaging his torso “Did I hurt you anywhere?” she inquired.

“I-I’ll be sure to help if I did.”

Garfield didn’t try to stop her, instead losing his mind in thoughts of just how soft and warm her hands were.

The sound of Starfire’s door sliding open interrupted said thoughts and Blackfire strutted in with her usual self-gratified smirk.

Both the Changeling and Starfire had hurriedly separated before she could enter, trying their best to seem absolutely inconspicuous, with the green-skinned shapeshifter holding a nearby pillow over his crotch in an attempt to hide his boner.

Blackfire wore a pair of yellow flip-flops, if one’s eyes were to travel up from there, they would see a pair of purple yoga pants that looked painted onto her skin. The smooth, orange skin of her belly was uncovered and above that, her bouncy bust was contained in a white spandex crop top that only highlighted the prodigious size and softness of her tits.

Star held the same totally genuine and completely natural grin she’d last used on her sister when she “introduced herself” to Garfield. She stood up from the bed and strutted slowly to meet her sister, her hips swinging in a manner even more exaggerated than usual.

The forest green teen was incapable of drawing his eyes away from the girl’s swaying ass as she walked, making his predicament with the pillow all the more frustrating. _“Does she have to walk that way?! I’m gonna shoot straight through this damn thing if this goes on!”_

Koriand’r held her sister in a rather tight hug, using all of her superhuman strength as she lifted her up. “Sister Blackfire, how nice it is to see you.” She said “what brings you to my room today dear sister?”

Komand’r coughed lightly at the pressure in her sister’s bear hug, it hurt a lot less considering she had the same abilities, but the girl’s strength was just too much. “W-well sister, I was thinking that if you were up for it, we could watch a movie to get your spirits up after the, ahem, _incident_ with poor Robin.”

No one bothered to correct Blackfire on the name change their current leader had undergone.

“Of course, if you’re still out of it, me and Gar here could just watch it by ourselv-”

“That will not be necessary thank you very much!” Starfire interrupted, glaring slightly at Blackfire even as she hugged her.

Suddenly, Koriand’r, Komand’r and Garfield were all in the living room – with Blackfire standing in front of the two as they sat on the couch.

“What the?!” Gar exclaimed, confused at how they were there so quickly

“Super Speed” the alien twins answered, Starfire in a deadpan voice and her sister in a smug, prideful tone. That shut him up.

The dark-haired Tamaranean turned on her heel with a DVD in her hand, she sauntered seductively to the DVD player in an obvious attempt to seduce the changeling. This attempt was highly successful, as Beast boy had his eyes glued to her posterior, entranced with each pop and jiggle of the bubbly buttcheeks.

Starfire pouted as her sister inserted the disk and plopped herself onto the couch at Beast Boy’s left side. Sure, Koriand’r _could_ simply let it go and allow her sister the right to Garfield’s attention, but that would mean being shown up by her. And she absolutely **couldn’t** allow that.

With a smirk on her lips, she got up from her part of the couch “Just let me get my shoes off before we start okay. I need to get comfortable.” She said.

With that, she commenced her attack, Star bent over and fiddled with her shoes unnecessarily. Her primary goal being to present her upturned ass, covered only by her tight short shorts right before the eyes of the forest green object of her affection, swiveling back and forth to shake it as lewdly as possible.

As she finally got her shoes off (an action that could be completed in a few seconds were it truly her intention), Star smirked knowingly as she readied the finishing blow of her attack. Star raised her hand from her bent over position and _slapped_ her own upturned ass, the satisfying _crack_ that the impact made ringing through the living room.

As if to add further insult to injury, she kept her hand on her plump cheek, grabbing at it to display the softness and ripeness of her bubble butt. She quickly rose from her bent over position and settled on Beast boy’s right side, pushing her body against him salaciously.

Garfield was currently using more willpower than he’d ever had to muster in his entire life, sandwiched between the bodies of not one, but _two_ alien women that had to be among the most beautiful babes that currently resided on earth. It had taken everything he had to _not_ bury his head into Star’s scrumptious assmeat as she slapped it right before him.

By some supreme level of density or simply incredible insecurity, he had concluded that such sexual advances were only being perceived as such, convincing himself that the Tamaranean twins (seeming more like succubi with how they teased him) had no intention to titillate him into ravishing their ripe, perfect bodies. Nope, no way, all coincidence.

Meanwhile, in reality, Blackfire glared at her sister, receiving nothing more than a sideways glance and a smirk in return. _“so that’s the game you want to play sister”_ she thought to herself, already constructing a scheme to one up her in her devious mind.

_“In that case. Let the games begin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the long awaited (by absolutely no one) sequel has arrived. There was a severe lack of lewdness here that I tried to make up for in the latter parts of the chapter (If you're disappointed I promise next chapter will be 85% lewd). I hate to write Nightwing as such an asshole but it's really the only way I can write this without hating myself. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter (or were at least entertained by the lack of quality it had), and if you did any kudos, bookmarks, comments or engagement of any kind is highly appreciated too (I'm fine with criticism too!) Trixie out!


	3. No more blueballing (for real this time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a mischievous plan to get Blackfire out of the way, Kori is finally left alone with Garfield after days of lusting for him. What happens next is comparable to the feeling of relief a male would experience on December 1st.

After two movies in the timespan of four hours, neither Beast Boy, Starfire or Blackfire found themselves actually paying attention to the film. The wide screen of the television currently displayed a cheesy horror movie with what was honestly an unintelligible B-plot, but it was a good enough excuse for the two sisters to shamelessly squish their titties against Gar’s immaculate body.

With each terribly done jumpscare and stock sound effect, the poor man would be subjected to the feeling of his right arm getting enveloped by Star’s squishy cleavage or his left arm being swallowed by Blackfire’s massive mammaries. There would even be times where he would feel both arms rubbed against the twin sets of perfect mounds simultaneously, the girls reaching the peak of their sadistic, sensuous torture of the green teen!

He tried, he really did, Gar was desperately attempting to think of anything to stop his raging boner from rising any further-worried that he would somehow invoke the wrath of the sisters if they were to see such signs of blatant sexual arousal, unaware that they were far more likely to eagerly worship his rod.

With an overdone scream and blood-stained title card created by the bad editing and poor graphical design of an overworked college film student, the movie ended and the credits rolled.

The three remained static in their position for a few moments, watching the screen as they remained dumbfounded at just how nonsensical that ending was.

Blackfire was the first to break the silence, sighing exaggeratedly.

“Guess I’ll have to get us another few movies, could you tell me where you guys keep them? Human architecture is like a maze to me.” She said

Star was just about to point her to Cyborg’s VHS collection in front of his room, only for a devious idea to creep into her mind.

“down the left hallway, to your right, there’s a room where Cyborg kept many of the films for us to watch!” She said in her usual cheery tone.

Komand’r rose up from her seat, disappointed that she had to leave Beast boy’s side, she’d hoped to have him totally addicted to her body by the end of the day, but at least she’d teased him adequately.

Beast boy glared at Star in confusion as her sister walked out of the room, the orange-skinned alien only smiling innocently at him.

“Uhhhhhh Star?”

“Yes?” She perked up, eager to hear what he had to say.

“Why did you just lead your sister to the Panic room?”

She only smiled wider as she rose up from the couch, “Follow me friend Gar.” She said clearly, walking in front of him as he followed, eyes already wandering down to her ass as he tried and failed to hide the snake growing in his shorts.

The two ended up in Starfire’s room again, with Garfield sitting atop the red bedsheets of her mattress. “Uh, can you tell me why you wanted me to come here?” He questioned, slightly uneasy with this situation.

“Of course, friend Gar! My shoulders have felt rather stiff for a while, I was wondering if you could massage them for me, you have very good hands after all” She said while rubbing her shoulder muscles to highlight her point.

“Oh sure, where exactly do you need me to- _ooooooooooohhhhhhhh”_ The changeling was caught off guard in the middle of his speech as the Tamaranean sat on his lap, seeing his legs slightly spread out, Star quickly took that space and eagerly ground her ass right into his crotch!

The changeling groaned with his face pointed to the sky, eyes closed in bliss at the feeling of Star grinding onto his crotch.

As he recovered from the unexpected (but certainly not unpleasant) action, Beast boy started to suspect that she _may have_ had an ulterior motive that _wasn’t_ simply having her shoulders rubbed. Meanwhile, Koriand’r waited expectantly for his “massage” knowing that as soon as Garfield came back to reality she would be at his mercy to either service him sexually or, in the case he was dense enough, have his hands grabbing and stroking at her shoulders.

Though she would have obviously preferred the former, she would be satisfied with the other option as well. His touch was sweet enough by itself.

Just as she was growing anxious, he spoke up “Ok, show me where it’s sore.” She giddily looked back at him and placed his hands on the lower part of her shoulders “right there.” She breathed, pupils distended by the sheer anticipation she felt as he began to rub and grab at her shoulders.

She leaned into his hands as she moaned slightly from his motions, as he moved further down and squeezed lightly at her sides before letting go. Star whimpered slightly at the loss before slowly rising from her seat on Gar’s lap “that was wonderful friend Gar!” she exclaimed, beaming down at him.

Beast boy followed suite and hoisted himself up from the bed, smirking slightly “You seemed to enjoy that a little much.” He said, his face only a few inches apart from hers, giving her a close up view of his handsome face.

Star blushed furiously at his comment “W-well” she stuttered “I-it was an amazing massage, w-why wouldn’t I enjoy it.” His scent wafted into her nostrils as they stood so close together and she felt herself melt as her brain got a helping of the smell it had been so addicted to, cognitive functions failing as she felt less and less capable of resisting her urge to make him her mate.

 _“X’hal I want him so badly, we’re so close I can feel his body heat!”_ she thought to herself with all the brainpower she could muster.

She lifted her hands to touch him, running her fingers across his pecs. At this, Gar felt his own self control begin to crumble, laying his hands on her hips as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Star drunk in the sight of his emerald eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mesmerized by the moment, Star pulled him closer to her slowly, their faces inching closer until their lips met in a hot, hungry kiss, their tongues tangled against one another as they kissed-desperate to ravage each other.

Eager for more, the alien pushed him onto the bed as they still embraced each other, straddling his abdomen as she continued to smooch him like she’d wanted to since he first returned. When her need for oxygen surpassed her need for his touch, Star pushed against his chest, lifting her lips from his as they both panted, her red tresses tickling his neck as they reached down.

 _“Fuck”_ Gar thought to himself as he regained his composure “ _I can’t believe she actually did that! She tasted so good though.”_

With both of the two Titans aware of the feelings the other held for them, they wasted no time in exploring the other’s body, eager to work themselves as much as possible before inevitably devolving into rutting, sex-crazed animals. The green hero settled his hands on her wide hips, grabbing them _hard_ as he held back none of his strength.

And Koriand’r absolutely _loved_ it, he was groping her hard enough to make any normal human cry, fortunately enough star was blessed with inhuman durability-and even more fortunately, she _loved_ it rough.

Star opted to push herself up so she sat upright, still straddling his abdomen as she looked down at him and bit her lip. Seeing his long ears poking out, the Tamaranean smiled deviously as she thought of what she’d do with those ears. She crept her fingers up his face to cup his ears, confusing him for a moment until she rubbed at them and tickled him.

His ears were unexpectedly sensitive, as them being fiddled with spurred Beast boy to growl and groan in lust, gripping Star’s hips even harder and driving her wild. She whined at his touch and arched her back, pushing her tits into his face as she threw her head back. “Oh, fuck yes Gar! That feels so good!” she groaned.

Her wanton eyes radiated desire as she stared into his eyes, engrossed with his emerald orbs just as he was with hers. She let up on his ears, giving Gar the chance to recuperate himself. His eyes wandered to Star’s groin, and he growled seeing the tiny jean shorts that barely hid the quivering, desperate cunt of his would-be mate. _“let’s get these out of the way”_ he thought, shifting his nails into claws with his powers.

He dragged his claws down her bare back, making her shiver in anticipation at what he’d do. Reaching the hem of her shorts, Beast boy _pulled_ the flimsy garment apart, _ripping_ it off and tossing it aside -revealing the pink thong she wore underneath, only slightly thicker than a string!

The primal display of _need_ for her drove Star totally wide, she slid her body lower and _grinded_ her crotch on top of his, moaning at the feel of his hard cock. Gar groaned powerfully as he watched the lewd sight of Star’s wet, puffy pussy, “covered” by little more than a thong that only served to be pulled into the lips of her mound as he was engrossed with how she rubbed against his crotch.

He groped and squeezed at her bare asscheeks, the fat globes of her buttocks swallowing up the meager thong, leaving nothing more than the cute waistband of her thong and a small strand of cloth right on top of the cleft of her ass.  
  


His mauling of her derriere drove her insane with lust, his rough treatment making her desperate for more, so much so that she didn’t even realize that she’d moaned her desires out loud as her head swam in her desire for him. “Ah, Gar” she drawled out, delirious with pleasure “mmm, go rougher please, stop teasing me.”

He smirked at her words, planning to pay her back for the treatment his ears had received earlier. He lifted his right hand from her asscheek and _slammed_ it back down, making her orange bubble butt jiggle wildly in reaction. Kori looked down at him and bit her lip, blushing in a facial expression that conveyed everything she wanted from him wordlessly. _More._

The changeling spared no mercy on his beloved teammate’s (emphasis on the “mate”) delectable rear, switching hands randomly as he slapped, palmed and groped at her derriere. _SMACK_ _SLAP_ _WHAP,_ the sound of Star’s poor, grabbable glutes being _abused_ echoed throughout the room as she could do nothing but hold onto his muscular chest for leverage, her starbolts being activated in her state of arousal and singing off Gar’s shirt.

She took care to ensure she wouldn’t harm him with her powers as she revealed his bulky, hairy torso as she burned his shirt, returning the favor for her shorts.

Meanwhile Star’s backside was still subjected to the man’s delicious abuse, having enhanced durability could really be a gift and a curse sometimes, on the one hand it made her a greater hero and better adjusted to take on villains. On the other hand, though, it made her soft, quivering bubble butt have to take even more of the changeling’s strong, firm smacks to really be _marked_ by him than a normal girl would.

But on the _other other_ hand, Star _loved_ how he spanked her, so would it really be bad to have a body that could take so many of them?

In retaliation, the Tamaranean began to rub against his ears once more, making him groan and grind back up against her, desperate for a relief that he certainly wouldn’t get this way. His clawed hands grabbed at her cheeks for leverage as he humped up against her slowly, managing to drive her even more crazy.

He grabbed her by her lower back and pulled her further down onto him, her face hanging only six inches above his, tempting her to embrace him in another salacious kiss.

And she gave into that temptation.

“Oh fuck, Garfield, I can’t take this, I need another taste.” She moaned into his face, moving down and capturing his lips again, the two wrestling tongues eagerly as Gar manhandled her thick behind, using her love handles to pull her further into the sensuous smooch.

“Shtar, ugh” Beast boy moaned wetly, his words muffled by Star’s plump lips.

He reached his hands up and gripped her by the sides of her torso, rolling her over as he continued to kiss her, thrusting against Star’s folds with a force that put the actual lovemaking of any Tamaranean man to shame.

For a moment Star wondered what it would feel like to actually have Garfield fuck her, excitedly awaiting the moment that all the pesky barriers of clothing between them would be broken down, leaving only the option of sweet, salacious breeding sex. She trembled at that word. _Breeding._ Reverting to little more than base animal lust and _rutting_ with the sole intention of planting a seed within the female.

She realized that that was exactly what she wanted from Gar, she wanted him to _breed_ her.

She _screamed_ into the kiss as she realized the implications of her realization and at just how _hot_ it was.

She inhaled his scent, feeling that it was different now, _stronger,_ unbeknownst to the alien princess, Beast boy’s body had begun to emit pheromones that only served to push her lust into overdrive. Her brain now unable to focus on anything apart from fucking, being fucked and especially _breeding._

She arched her back up from the bed in response to her mind being absolutely, utterly _wrecked._ Garfield readily took advantage of this and squeezed at her massive mammaries through her clothes, they had to be H cup _at least._

Star pushed against him, causing the two to stand as they remained engrossed in their kiss, Gar pulled his hands away from her breasts, making her whimper at the loss of his touch as he moved to his hips and the two moved backward until Gar was pressed against the wall. They broke their kiss again, lips connected by strings of saliva formed by their sloppy tonguing.

Kori leaned her head to the left and pushed her face onto his neck, confusing Gar until he began to lick and nibble at it, her warm, wet, pink tongue tickling his skin. “Fuck S-Star, what are you doing?” he said, obviously weak to the sensation. His body responded by releasing an even greater amount of pheromones and hitting the alien girl _hard._

Her demeanor changed completely, looking at Gar with a predatory smile before leaning into his ear and whispering in a sultry, seductive voice “prepare yourself.” Before he could prepare any countermeasure she lewdly licked at his ear, gaining a groan from the man and causing him to pull her against him, her tits squished against his chest.

It was half the reaction she’d wanted, the part where Garfield tore off her clothes and sheathed his cock inside her was still missing. “I think I can do better” she whispered in his ear again before opening her mouth and sealing the tip of his ear between her lips and nibbling on it.

He lost control then and there, Beast boy brandished his claws and reached up her back, ripping off her tank top and revealing her matching pink bra, which was almost as ineffective at actually covering her breasts as her thong was at clothing her backside. Star reached down further and sucked on his shoulder lewdly, giving him a hickey as she bit into the flesh, marking him as her mate.

When she pulled back with another bright smile, Gar growled and pulled her towards him, leaning his head down and biting her with his fangs, marking her just as she did to him.

She raked her hands through his dark green hair as her lover went back to groping and molding his hands against her bubble butt. “Ahhhhhh Gar, please don’t stop. Do it rougher, _harder”_ she begged. He gladly obliged, repeating the spankings he’d so generously gave her earlier.

He grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up, Kori wrapping her legs around his waist. The two separated momentarily, panting and staring at each other even as Gar turned her over and pushed her against the wall. He ogled her breasts openly, increasingly annoyed at her nipples and areolas being hidden behind her bra.

With a smirk, the shapeshifter lifted a clawed finger in front of her eyes, Kori stared at it as though she was hypnotized. He pointed the finger downwards and allowed it to descend, the digit eventually being swallowed by her valley of cleavage. “Star” he said sternly, his voice clear and dominant, sending a tingle down her spine that seemed both totally foreign and eerily familiar.

“These are in the way” he stated, staring at her bra-clad bust.

She smiled back at him as she panted, lustful and eager to be rid of any clothes that hid her form from him. “then take them off” she whispered seductively to him.

With a flick of his wrist, the bra was split in two and fell to the floor, revealing the glorious tits that had teased him ever since his return.

They were the same shade of orange as the rest of her exotic alien skin, while her areola and stiff nipples were a darker, brownish shade of orange. Gar practically drooled at the sight, marveling at what had to be one of, if not the very best rack in the galaxy, naked and sweaty before him.

Star took notice of this and dragged her hands up to the underside of her tits, shaking them in front of him and pushing them up so she could take a long lick at her own breasts “wanna taste?” she inquired in a sweet, innocent voice.

“Is that even a question?” he retorted sarcastically, reaching for her bosom and popping her left nipple into his mouth. His green hand groped at her other breast as he used his other to hold her up, suckling her breast with the enthusiasm of a baby being fed for its first time.

Star moaned uncontrollably at his treatment of her titties, “Fuckkkkk that’s so good!” she whined “Gar rougher, please. Bite meeeee.” He obliged, pulling back as he caught the stiff nub between his teeth, taking full advantage of how sensitive he’d found her breasts to be.

She unhooked her legs from his waist as the Changeling let up in his attack. She pushed him onto the bed, using some of her superhuman strength to knock him back while careful not to hurt him. Star sauntered over to him, hips swaying seductively as she looked at him. She looked like a primordial goddess of beauty, her sweat stained skin shining as the moon reflected off of her curves.

She dropped on her knees in front of him and clutched the hem of his shorts along with the boxers underneath, licking her lips at the close up view of his bulge. “I need these off…...NOW!” she firmly commanded as she wasted no time, pulling them off and revealing the fat green rod she’d dreamt of ever since she snuck into his room.

It stood up in the sky, pointed up like the symbol of absolute power and dominance that it was to her, only for it to flop down onto her face, its musk wafting directly into her nose.

Fuck! The thing was almost four times the size of Nightwing and he wasn’t even hard yet!

Star gave Garfield a lewd smile from her position beneath him, with her face partially obscured by the fat cock that used it as a resting place. She opened her mouth and gave a slow, teasing lick along the base of his dick as it laid on her face.

“Mmmmmm, you really are a _beast,_ aren’t you?” she said teasingly.

“So they say.” Gar replied with a smile, the familiar tingle arose in Star’s spine again.

She crawled up onto the bed with him, jacking him off with her small, soft hand. His cock was so thick she couldn’t even wrap her hand around it! She felt the veins throbbing powerfully with every stroke her hand made against it, the thick meat rising as it filled up with blood by the minute.

Gar decided the thong had to go as well, in one motion it was torn off and both he and Starfire lay naked against one another. Grabbing hold of her abdomen, Beast boy turned her over and glared at her with a lustful, dominant look.

 _“The look of an alpha”_ Star thought for a moment.

But that was impossible, she was definitely imagining things, there was no way.

Gar’s next words brought her back to reality, her eagerness to obey him overwhelming her sense of confusion. “I want to taste you now.” He said in the same tone, lowering his head until his face was lined up directly in front of her slit.

He gazed up at her and grabbed both of her thighs, spreading them as he dipped his head forward and stuck his tongue out. Starfire, ironically, saw stars in that moment – feeling the man sculpted by gods snake his tongue into the walls of her pussy and suckling at her clit.

His nose rubbed against her abdomen, making the affair even more sensuous to her. Each time Star mustered the force of will not to convulse wildly against his talented tongue and cast her gaze downward, she was met by his hypnotizing emerald eyes. “Oh X’hal, fuck.” She exclaimed as she could no longer hold back, cumming her brains out as Garfield diligently ate her pussy.

As she recovered from her post orgasmic glow, panting and reeling at the memory of what was certainly the hardest she’d ever came, Beast boy climbed on top of her, hands placed on either side of her neck as he smiled at her. “Oh Star.” He sang in a sweet, teasing voice “you can’t just come so _fucking hard_ because of me and expect not to repay the favor.” He whined exaggeratedly.

Kori’s eyes were drawn down to his crotch, were his cock stood erect at a mighty eighteen inches, just a hair’s length away from slapping down onto her meat curtains. She shivered at the sight, realizing just how _helpless_ she was before him in this situation, she was at Gar’s mercy now, free to be used however he pleased.

“P-” she sputtered, unable to muster a word with how utterly overstimulated her brain was.

“Wuzzat Star? You’re gonna have to speak up if you want me to help you, I’m your leader after all, I have to give you what you need.” Beast boy said, a smile on his face as he teased poor Star into insanity.

To rub salt into the wound, he flexed his cock slightly, slapping it onto Star’s poor, needy cunt.

“PLEASE FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU WANT GAR! I NEED Y-” Star was cut off amidst her begging as Gar thrust his hips back, and then _rammed_ into her, burying his full length into the girl in one stroke.

Understandably, Kori’s reaction was rather _extreme._ For just a moment she lay with her eyes rolled up staring into the ceiling, almost catatonic, and then she _squealed._ Star’s voice was higher, louder and stronger than he’d ever heard it in that moment, threatening to alert the entire rest of the Tower even in spite of the soundproofed rooms, he wondered if her voice had outdone black canary with that scream.

Her legs LOCKED around Beast Boy’s midsection like a vice, using every bit of strength she had (which was significantly lessened by the copious amount of sexual stimulation she received at his hands) to prevent him from even ATTEMPTING to pull out. The feeling of Gar’s raw cock was just too good, she’d came the instant he stabbed it into her and with even more force than his oral play had managed to coerce out of her.

And then he began to thrust.

Overcoming the power of Star’s thick thighs and calves, Gar hauled half of his cock out of her sopping wet groin only to thrust back inside. Star gasped in reaction to this, trembling uncontrollably as his balls slapped against her upturned ass, could it be? Was it truly as she thought?

After this, the green-skinned stud didn’t bother to hold back on her, he jackhammered his dick in and out of her as he fought the tight grip of Star’s addicting pussy. Beast boy was on cloud 9! After almost a week of being teased relentlessly and his animal nature driving him insane with lust, he was free to rut into the quivering canals he’d thirsted for!

The feeling of dominance he had over her only made it even more delightful, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him sheathed in her as long as possible, her wanton moans along with her worshipful, fucked silly face, everything about Star in this moment made him harder than a diamond!

Leaning further down to ogle her bouncing boobs, Gar pounded into her at breakneck speed, desperate to orgasm as soon as possible.

As she was fucked harder than any lover she’d had before could even think of fucking her, Star’s glassy eyes looked up into Beast boy’s face, feeling her heart pound wildly in her chest – not just in her lust and love for the changeling, but with a feeling of deep loyalty and admiration for him burrowing deep into her mind.

 _“Ah, its true”_ she thought to herself, gulping at the revelation that she’d come too.

“Ah, ah, ahhhhhh!” she moaned aloud “FUCK! GARFIELD! JUST LIKE THAT! CLAIM ME!” she squealed deliriously, Gar found himself confused at her words, but not at all turned off.

She looked up into his eyes as he stared back at her “fuck, Gar, I need you.” She mewled “Fuck, Gar I-I proclaim you as my alpha! I’m yours!”

Ok, now he was confused, but he still didn’t falter in his goal to rut until he reached his completion.

He leaned down and kissed her, partially to shut her up as he continued his conquest of her Tamaranean cunt.

When their lips parted, Gar pulled out of her mound. Star whimpered at the loss of his manhood inside her, preparing to prostrate herself and beg in any lewd fashion in order to have him fuck her again. Before she could, Gar rolled her onto her belly, pushing her into a face-down, ass-up position.

With her big, jiggly bottom facing him, the changeling slapped her ass before pushing into her pussy from behind. He quickly regained his rhythm with every passing minute, his balls slapping her clit with every thrust as Star could only grind back against him and scream for more.

As his pounding reached a crescendo, Star felt his dick pulsing as it raged in her depths. She looked back over her shoulder into his eyes with a glassy look, eagerly staring at him as he laid another slap on her ass. “I’m gonna cum” he groaned, gripping her by her chin and pulling her up to whisper into her ear “where do you want it?”

Kori panted excitedly at his inquiry, “please do it inside.” She said clearly, wasting no time to mince her words.

“Tamaranean females can choose when to ovulate, so you don’t have to-” her explanation was cut off as Garfield hilted himself inside her abruptly, cock throbbing as his cum tube opened up. The exit point of his urethra visibly widened as his balls twitched, preparing to shoot his load right into Kori’s unprotected womb!

With his cockhead kissing star’s womb lewdly, his thick load of genetic slop shooting through his urethra and approaching its waiting target. Star’s eyes crossed as Gar’s dick didn’t spew so much as it erupted inside her, liters of thick cockmilk painting her womb and leaving her a shaking, sputtering mess. Gar simply kept himself lodged inside her, content in letting out his backed up cumwads inside his trusted teammate as though she was little more than a cock-sock!

She sighed in bliss at the feeling of being _filled_ as the shapeshifter relentlessly shot his spunk in her. Eventually, even Kori couldn’t keep up with the monstrous amount that he spilled into her, her pussy leaking thick wads onto the bed and building a pool of body fluids on her ruined sheets.

As his dick finally let up in painting her insides white, Gar groaned like an animal into her ear and pulled out – his manhood only partially stiff.

The two laid in the bed together, with Kori snuggling into Gar’s side. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead as she came closer, changing from his beastly nature to a protective, nurturing attitude.

“That was amazing Star.” He whispered to her, she purred in satisfaction at his praise.

“You were amazing.” She replied “you’re the best I’ve had Gar, my alpha.”

“what does that mean exactly?”

“what?” Star replied, confused.

“I mean, the “alpha” thing, you said it a bunch of times”

“Oh-well, on Tamaran there are men who are rather _gifted_ in their-” she paused to think, searching for the right words.

“ _Breeding_ capabilities” she whispered to him

“I do not know how, but I could feel that you were one.”

“So, what does being an “alpha” entail exactly?” Beast boy inquired.

“Well, an alpha is immensely attractive to the opposite sex, it’s not uncommon for any woman that sleeps with one to pledge loyalty to them. Polygamy is seen as natural for them on Tamaran.”

“What about Dick?”

Star scowled slightly at that “When we first……had our first time, he asked about my previous husbands and I told him, not long before you came back actually. Even though I made it clear that I didn’t care, he was still rather bitter about it.

“Seriously?”

“You know how it is with him, always something to prove.” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“So, what does that make us now that we’ve done this?” The changeling asked

“It makes me _yours”_ Star whispered to him in a sultry voice, his dick throbbing slightly in response.

“which means?”

“It means _whatever you want,_ I’m your teammate, your girlfriend, your wife and your personal cocksleeve if you want me to be.” She bit her lip as she finished speaking.

Gar wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, not only had he bagged the hottest woman alive as his girlfriend, but she’d basically given him the go ahead to fuck other women guilt-free.

“I’ll never leave your side from now on Gar, that’s all you need to know.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear from you.” He replied, smiling down at her fondly.

She leaned into his ear to whisper to him as a devious idea popped into her head _“regarding other women, I think I know just the place to start.”_ He gulped.

Meanwhile, in the isolated confines of the panic room, Blackfire slammed her fists against the reinforced doors, cursing her sister for misleading her as she cried for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was easily the hardest chapter to write to where it felt acceptable and I'm still not confident in it. I'm absolutely astonished by how this story has actually gotten attention as I only wrote it as a passion project thinking it would get buried. I'm super thankful to everyone who gave this story kudos, bookmarked and just read it in general. Extra special thanks to Elasticlad733 and DarthCruel for bookmarking. Any criticism on this chapter is highly appreciated as I would love to improve my smut writing skills (and writing in general), to be as good as possible. School is probably gonna be kicking my ass for a while so the next update is gonna take a while, but it'll definitely come!


	4. Sibling bonding, team building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being freed from the confines of the reinforced panic room, Blackfire has her sister make up for her devious actions by giving her the chance to "acquaint herself" with the new leader of the Titans.

Komand’r sat squarely on the floor with her head planted on her legs, rocking back and forth in a futile attempt to quell the growing rage she felt towards her sister. Although she would never admit it aloud, Blackfire had a severe inferiority complex regarding her sister, one could even say that it was apart of her motivation for her criminal career and hostile opposition to Koriand’r.

As such, being tricked by the very person she envied had been a brutal blow to her ego. Although she had been truthful in saying she desired to change for the better, it would certainly be difficult not to erupt in a fiery rage the next time she encountered her.

As the alien woman stewed in her resentment, the sound of the automated doors sliding open came, and she perked up at the electronic _ping._ She stood up from her sorrowful position and took a step forward only to come face to face with the very person who had wronged her.

“H-hello dear sister……” Star muttered in an embarrassed tone, one hand fidgeting with her hair nervously.

Blackfire’s eyes glowed green, readying a blast of starbolts as retribution for the hours of isolation she’d suffered. She sighed, breathing deeply before opting to let it go……...for now, the glow of her eyes faded and she stood up straight while glaring at her sister, arms crossed underneath her chest.

She realized that her sister looked rather different than she did before, she’d changed from her earlier clothes into a red silk bathrobe that hugged her curves, exposing a good amount of cleavage from her bust. However, Star’s hair seemed messy and disheveled where before it was straight and freshly groomed.

Komand’r pouted in confusion at the contradictory nature of her appearance, still bitter at how she’d basically been locked in a cage made to hold against her super strength by Kori.

“Well, I must say I’m very sorry for leading you to the Panic room sister.” Star apologized sincerely “It was an honest mistake.” That statement was less sincere.

“Not to worry though, dear sister! I know just how to make it up to you.” Blackfire raised her eyebrow at that, wondering what Starfire planned to do for her, hopefully it involved some form of Kori getting humiliated at her sister’s command…….

She flinched as Star grabbed her hand and led her across the hallway, Komand’r noticed that her sister’s walking was a little strange, she seemed to twitch and shiver with her steps as though she’d been through some rigorous exercise not too long ago.

She smelled strange as well, Blackfire smelled the heady scent coming off of her sister, though strange, it was certainly not bad. The smell had a hint of sweat, but still seemed somewhat sweet, the more she inhaled it in, the more it seemed to resemble Beast boy……….

Blackfire stopped in her tracks at a corner, seeing that Star was leading her to the living room. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the addictive scent of the changeling invading her nostrils along with his strong pheromones.

“Ah, Komand’r, what’s wrong?” Star said, looking at her sister in confusion.

“Forgive me if you are hesitant sister, but me and friend Gar have simply gotten along so well while you were gone. I believe you’d enjoy _getting along_ with him as well.” She said to her, a smile upon her lips as she saw Blackfire shiver and shake.

She had surely come to the same conclusion that her sister had.

She realized that he green skinned man who currently acted as leader was an alpha.

And he was just in the other room.

Star smiled sadistically as her sister shivered with an odd mix of excitement, fear and anticipation.

“Come sister, I shall ensure that you two are _properly acquainted.”_ She lightly grabbed her sister’s hand and walked her to the living room. Blackfire’s pupils dilated as she saw Garfield sitting on the couch in the center of the room.

The man was naked, hiding nothing from the eyes of the two girls, from the hairs on his chest to the veins that ran along his hard muscles. Last but not least was the fat green rod that pointed towards them, as though beckoning the sisters to kneel before it.

“Do not have the cold feet sister, it’s rude not to greet him.” Star whispered into Blackfire’s ear. She giddily walked to the changeling’s side, dragging her sister along.

Komand’r had already realized that Star had taken Beast boy as a mate, blushing as she saw the girl lay at his side and kissed him eagerly. She shivered when he shifted his eyes to her, looking at her with a predatory gaze as he locked lips with her sister right in front of her.

The two lovers parted lips as he focused his eyes on Blackfire once more, his eyes looked her up and down as he scanned her buxom body. “Blackfire” he growled at her, and she trembled at the deepness of his voice “are you going to do something or just watch?” He questioned.

“Not that I mind, but it’s a bit disappointing that Star here is gonna have to handle this herself.” He said to her, Star still pushing against him and kissing his cheek. Blackfire’s cheeks heated at his words, both excited at the idea of watching the two and offended at how he assumed that she would stand on the sidelines while her sister helped herself.

Spurred into action by his words, Komand’r pulled up her top and threw it to the side, revealing her bountiful bust to him. He smirked as she walked over to him, looking down at him and her sister as they embraced each other.

She dropped onto her knees, eyes moving between his dick and his face. “You think I’m just some little girl huh?” She accused, her eyes filled with want for him “I could drain this big green rod so good you wouldn’t even know what happened.”

He smiled down at her as he grabbed Starfire’s ass, pulling her closer to him as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Prove it then.”

The black-haired girl bit her lip at that, looking up to see her sister grinning at her as though encouraging her.

 _“Okay, no big deal”_ she thought to herself _“You don’t have to do it, you can just leave them be.”_

She stared wantonly at his cockhead as a fat bead of precum started to drool from his tip.

 _“I don’t need it”_ she opened her mouth and lifted her head up as the viscous string of pre hung down from his fat head.

 _“I don’t need it”_ she stuck her tongue out lewdly as the white strand of cum travelled down lower, inches from her open mouth.

 _“I don’t-”_ Her dishonest thoughts were interrupted as the thick string of precum from Gar’s cockhead broke off and plopped down onto her open tongue, giving her a free sample of his virile spunk.

 _“I need it”_ Blackfire swished his dickspit around her mouth, savoring the taste as she looked at him with glassy eyes. Losing all sense of hesitation, Komand’r threw herself onto his green rod, licking across his thick member from base to tip, eyes widening as she _tasted_ Kori on him.

A wet spot appeared on the crotch of her pants as she imagined Gar fucking the sister she’d always envied into total submission, realizing that she was sure to share the same fate. She faced his manhood once more before opening her mouth as far as she could and pushing her face onto his dick.

Her jaw _stretched_ to accommodate his thick phallus. She looked up into the changeling’s eyes as she suckled on his tip like a baby on a pacifier, hungry for milk. She knew it would take more to get his _milk_ though, and so she travelled further.

Blackfire’s throat widened as she slid more and more of Beast boy’s thick, veiny inches down her throat, lining his dick in a coat of throat slime and precum as she relished in its deliciously sinful taste.

As Star watched and got more and more worked up at the sight of her twin sister dutifully serving the man she’d pledged her loyalty too, her self-control waned as she eagerly wished for a taste. The orange-skinned Titan hurriedly removed her robe, baring her incredibly tempting body as she (reluctantly) left Gar’s side to settle on her knees beside her sister.

Their wide, womanly hips pushed against each other as Star fought for a place at her beloved’s feet, leaving both of their naked asses to lay next to each other, giving Gar a rather good view from where he sat.

She looked up at Gar with her bright emerald eyes, silently requesting, _begging_ him to allow her to serve him alongside blackfire. He simply nodded in response, making her eyes widen in adoration before she leaned her head downwards, sticking her tongue out to service her master’s poor, neglected nutsack.

While Kori got to work washing the overgrown sperm-tanks in her wet mouth, Blackfire had managed to fit over half of the monstrous member down her throat, eyes swelling with tears as her throat was filled with the thick slab of man meat.

And yet she _still_ fought to deepthroat it where most would have simply congratulated themselves for managing to go that far, although she couldn’t describe it, and wouldn’t admit it, Komand’r felt a deep, _primal_ urge to please the alpha before her to the best of her ability. And so she continued, working her tongue around every vein and ridge she could find as she slowly pulled inch after inch into her greedy gob.

Meanwhile, Starfire eagerly worked her tongue across Garfield’s fat bull nuts. She popped one of the testicles in her mouth as she quickly grew addicted to the feeling of them in her mouth, the overpowering taste and scent of him flooding her senses.

He was just _so…….virile._ Kori swore she could _feel_ his swimmers running through his fat nut as she ran her tongue across it. She almost _wished_ she’d been lying when she told him about how Tamaraneans could control their ovulation, just thinking about Gar unleashing his strong, superior spunk to flood her womb and knock up her poor, defenseless eggs made her weak in the knees.

Alas, it was the truth, and Gar’s trust meant far too much for her to baby trap him like that anyways.

While her sister slathered his nuts in spit, Blackfire was eagerly approaching the base of the green cock she’d been choking herself on for so long, only to reach a final hurdle in her oesophagus that refused to let her go any further. Komand’r looked up into Garfield’s smoldering eyes, as if his look of disapproval would give her the strength to fully sheath him in her mouth and pop his cockhead into her stomach.

She was wrong in thinking that, it was his strong hand pulling her in by her hair that allowed him to push his entire dick into her mouth. Blackfire was cheering in triumph internally, congratulating herself at having been able to deepthroat the inhuman length of Gar’s monster cock.

That moment of self-gratification was short lived, as the same strong hand pulled her up, a loud _GLURK_ coming from Blackfire’s throat as her hair was used as a reign to pull out half of Gar’s potent fuckstick before _slamming_ her face right back down. The voluptuous alien princess panicked slightly as her face was _used_ like a fleshlight for the green rod, a variety of _SCHLORPS, SHLICKS_ and _GLURKS_ rising from her throat as it struggled to constrict around the massive green invader that sought to _wreck_ its depths.

Gar simply moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his dick being serviced by not one, but two stacked alien princesses, growling as he felt his nuts clench in preparation to release their load. As Starfire felt this, she pulled herself off of his balls once more, leaving a final smooch on each nut, as though marking them.

“You’re gonna cum right Gar?” She said as she looked up at him, once again using her teasingly innocent voice. “Go on, _do it,_ it’ll feel so much better right? Shooting it into Blackfire’s eager throat.” She punctuated her final world by settling her hand on her sister’s distended throat, slowly jerking him off through the bulge as his thrusts grew more erratic.

“You see, my sister here has just been so _bad._ She needs someone to be _harsh_ on her and teach her a lesson, she’s practically _begging_ for it.” Komand’r shivered at her words, her pussy growing wetter at the obvious innuendo’s Star slipped into her speech as she wondered just how much Gar would actually shoot into her waiting mouth.

“A firm hand like yours is definitely enough to straighten out a _naughty girl_ like my dear sister. Do it Gar, cum in her fucking stomach!” She yelled as she jacked him off harder through her sister’s throat before whispering “ _feed her.”_

Gar had half of his cock in Blackfire’s gaping maw when he was finally driven to the edge, roaring in pleasure as he obliged Star’s carnal request and shot his seed right into her throat. Her eyes widened as she felt her throat bulge with his deposit of thick, creamy cum, she swallowed eagerly with every shot as it threatened to choke her if she didn’t keep up.

As the girl slowly pulled herself off of his member, she felt the changeling splatter her tongue with his cum once she reached his member, staining it white as she received a superhuman amount of semen in her mouth.

As she popped her mouth off of his cockhead, Star grabbed the rod in both hands, pumping it eagerly as she looked up at Gar with a smile. Komand’r gasped as the thick phallus continued to relentlessly spew its spunk, now settling to spray all over her pretty face.

His sperm coated her features as Blackfire closed her eyes in preparation, subconsciously opening her mouth in an attempt to get even more of his seed in her mouth. Star squeezed the base of his member as his load finally weakened, trying to drain him as much as possible.

When the final spurt landed in her sister’s mouth, Star smiled as she looked between Gar and her sister.

Komand’r was frozen in place as she felt the sensation of Gar’s sticky cum on her face and flooding her taste buds. As she overcame the shock (and awe) at how she’d been marked by the green hero, Blackfire circled her tongue around her lips, collecting the coagulated wads that had landed there before swallowing them right in front of him!

X’hal, his taste was even more addicting than his smell.

As she prepared to wipe her face with her hands and lick off as much as his seed as possible, she felt her face being grabbed by Kori and pulling her into a wet, cumstained kiss.

In all honesty, it was less of a kiss than it was an attempt on Star’s part to lick as much of the cum off of her sister’s face as possible, while Blackfire locked lips with her to steal back as much of her hard-earned spunk as she could manage.

Garfield simply watched as the two sisters continued their incestuous lip-locking, his cock still diamond -hard as he watched. As the last drop of white was licked off of Blackfire’s cheek, the sisters focused their eyes back on him, staring at him in lust.

He laid his hand back on Blackfire’s head, stroking the black tresses to show his approval. The black-haired girl closed her eyes and purred, finding how he treated her like an obedient _pet_ strangely alluring.

“Do you see just how _glorious_ it is to be good now that friend Gar has guided you sister?” Star inquired in her usual cheery voice.

“mmhm” Blackfire responded, still leaning her head up into Gar’s hand, loving his touch. “You really might have gotten me _hooked_ to this whole _good girl_ act.”

“But-I think you’re gonna have to do more to get me to join this pack of goodie two shoes. A _lot more_.”

Gar pulled his hand away from her scalp, making her whimper before he grabbed her by the chin, pushing his thumb between her lips as he lifted her up to a standing position. Komand’r closed her eyes in bliss as she licked and suckled on his thumb.

He walked his way to the kitchen counter, dragging Blackfire along, who seemed all to eager to walk along with him as she teased his fingers, with Starfire following (pouting in jealousy at the attention her sister was receiving).

The Changeling turned Blackfire over, her backside facing him. The Tamaranean only giggled brainlessly as she submitted to him, bending over the counter and presenting her (unfortunately) clothed buttcheeks.

He growled in annoyance at the obstruction, grabbing the hem of her yoga pants and tearing them off, making her yelp in response.

Star watched with wide eyes from the other side of the counter as Blackfire’s wet orange mound was revealed, the black-haired girl shaking her hips wildly in arousal. “AHHHHHHH! Fuck!” She yelled like a banshee “Please Gar! Stop teasing me and just fucking do i-” she begged before he clamped his hand down over her mouth.

He leaned into her ear and whispered firmly “Good girls don’t talk out of turn.”

She practically _creamed_ herself at those words, wildly moving her hips to and fro to substitute for her loss of speech, shaking her ass at the alpha before her to attract his attention. Star licked her lips at the sight of how Gar had her catty, smug sister totally wrapped around his finger.

“Oh Gar, you’re just _so cruel.”_ She whined in a teasing voice “treating my sister like this right in front of me, can’t you reward her for being so obedient? She’s earned it.”

He grumbled in response, pulling away from Blackfire’s ear before spreading apart her orange lips with his clawed fingers to reveal the moist, pink depths that _begged_ to be _gaped_ by his thick cock. She quivered in anticipation as she looked back at him, staring into his eyes with unabashed need.

Her legs grew weak as she felt Beast boy’s hands on her hips, the upper part of his fat tip spreading her entrance as he prepared to penetrate. Star jokingly coughed to draw her sister’s attention “sister, are you sure about this?” She asked in a teasing tone, already knowing that she was too hooked on Gar to leave at this point.

“I mean, Gar is just _so big,_ he’ll absolutely ruin your _poor_ little cunt for any man in the galaxy!” She exclaimed, rubbing her thighs as her sister tried to work the rest of Gar’s cock inside her, unable to fight the strength of his arms. “You’ll be absolutely addicted to him too! Imagine staying up at night, all hot and bothered, totally unable to get off without being used as his cumdump!”

Komand’r slapped her palm against the countertop in frustration, “FUCK! YES, I’M FINE WITH ALL OF IT! I FUCKING WANT IT!” She yelled, fed up with the teasing, she panted as she looked at her sister, her cheeks pulled up in an uncharacteristically sadistic grin. Star leaned her head next to her sister’s, her lips inches from Blackfire’s ear “ _Prepare yourself_.”

A thick _squelch_ filled the air before Gar’s hips _slammed_ into her jiggly rear. “NYAAAAAARGHHHHHH!” Komand’r squealed as he hilted his manhood inside of her, sounding far cuter than she usually did.

She panted in an attempt to catch her breath only to gasp as Gar lifted her up by her ankles, pulling her legs behind her head as he put her in a full nelson. Her arms braced against her heels as she looked back at him, her eyes silently begging him for something, either for mercy or his absolute best in ruining her.

She’d only be receiving one of those things.

Star watched from her end of the counter as her sister’s tight cunny was absolutely destroyed right before her eyes. With every _ram_ of Gar’s hips upwards into Blackfire’s wet womanhood, she seemed to leak even more of her juices on him, trickling down his muscular thighs as her tits bounced uncontrollably.

Blackfire rolled her head back, her vocal chords tensing as she screamed in pleasure, squirting around the meaty, green invader that rocked her world.

Gar grunted as he picked up the pace, sending the poor girl into a second mind melting climax right on the heels of her previous one! “You’re so fucking tight Blackfire, are you that eager to get your little cunt creamed?” He growled at her.

Komand’r didn’t even try attempting to lie or play coy, her brain was too mushy from the pleasure of being fucked to do so. “Fuck, yes!” she cried out “I want it sooooo bad, I’ll be a good girl for you, I promise! I’ll even join your team, just please don’t stop!”

Gar smirked at that, closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of his balls slapping her clit as he pounded up into her. “Right answer, Kom, you’re being such a good girl.” He growled into her ear as her heart fluttered from his praise “you know what good girls get right?” He questioned her mockingly, watching her eyes widen as she caught on to what he meant.

“They get _rewarded”_

Komand’r mewled wantonly as the green skinned stud slammed her down on his cock a final time, her abdomen bulging slightly as the thick organ _throbbed_ inside her. The audible _SPLURT_ of Garfield’s cock blowing its load echoed in her ears as she felt her cunt overflow, dripping thick spunk right into her sister’s mouth from where she laid on the countertop, greedily drinking up her lover’s pearly white gift.

Gar simply grunted as he filled the girl up like a thanksgiving turkey, groaning in pleasure at every powerful deposit of his virile jizz. He sighed as he pulled her cum stuffed pussy off of his cock, laying her down on the countertop next to her sister as he stood over the two.

Star wasted no time crawling to her and shamelessly shoving her face right into her sister’s quim, closing her eyes as she eagerly lapped up as much of Garfield’s jizz as she could while it was still fresh.

Komand’r moaned as her sister cleaned out her ruined kitty, content that she now belonged to the same man who had conquered her sister. Said man laid his hand on her neck, causing her to arch her back at the gentle yet dominant touch as he looked her in the eyes with a wide smile.

“Welcome to the team, Kom!” He exclaimed, Blackfire thought her probation wouldn’t be that bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this unexpectedly early, so here y'all go. As always any engagement (kudos, bookmarks, comments, etc.) is HIGHLY APPRECIATED and will give me validation in life. Coming up next chapter: A little bird catches on to the devilish acts of her teammates.


	5. Birdie bitch(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming upon her teammates in a rather......private moment, Ravens attraction to the new team leader reaches absurd new heights.

The next week of life in Jump city for the Titans was hectic for Garfield. Unexpectedly, there was no major crime jump after the team had lost two of its founding members, nor was there a bout of freak weather that threatened countless civilian lives.

No, crime was rather uneven and sparse, with only a few crimes that actually required the Titans to intervene. What really had Beast boy spending sleepless nights and constantly turning into a fish to keep himself awake was an even more arduous and taxing responsibility.

 **Paperwork,** heaps and heaps of it from all sorts of sources, city hall, US government and even Justice League issued files demanding details and signings and _reading._ Arguably worse was the onslaught of meetings the changeling had to attend, he knew that the team had to have sponsors and supporters to have remained alive as long as it did, he just had no idea just how many there were.

It seemed like his schedule always involved a new media statement or city hall meeting or interview that he _had_ to attend, and to think that all of this seemed to be par for the course in legally taking leadership of the team! Not to mention how much things were complicated by Blackfire having joined the team, it took a lot of convincing to get the suits to consider letting an alien with a known criminal record be accepted as a superhero.

The media too, _god_ where could he even begin with the media? Every news outlet in town from giants like the Daily Planet to dying newspapers he’d never heard of (seriously, what the heck was the Skeptic Sardine!???) and every last one of the representatives he’d met with told him he “had to” visit them to “keep goodwill with the public.”

Needless to say, results varied, with him either hearing from engaging, driven journalists to having to deal with reckless, prying annoyances little better than a paparazzo. He was simply glad that what Dick referred to as the “public acceptance period” would soon be over and done with, and he would be free to actually lead the team instead of……whatever he was doing now.

He groaned as he filled out another stack of papers, great, only 27 more to go……. He groaned in annoyance before picking up the next file, it contained a paper that requested a number of responses to queries about Blackfire’s details. It wrote in big, bold letters “REQUEST FOR PERMIT TO HARBOR AN EXTRATERRESTRIAL” he didn’t regret letting Komand’r on the team, really, but he was really starting to resent his decision.

He threw his head backward and stared into the ceiling of the meeting room, the sleek, black design of the room along with the LED lights that reflected off of the clear, mirrored glass of the table. The place really put into perspective that Dick was raised by Batman himself.

Gar’s long ears perked up as he heard the doors to the room open, straightening his back and looking at his visitors.

The tall Tamaranean twins smiled at the green man, highlighting their plump lips as they sparkled with lip-gloss, Starfire’s being a deep red and Blackfire’s being a sleek black. “Good morning boyfriend Garfield!” Star giggled, waving slightly at him as she gazed adoringly.

“Ah. Hey Star, I’m a bit held up right now so could you-” he replied, pausing momentarily in thought “wait a minute, it’s morning!” He yelped in the realization that he had spent an entire night up doing paperwork in the meeting room, for the third time this week in fact.

He pinched his forehead as he squinted his eyes in frustration, he couldn’t wait to get this over with. Just as he prepared to continue with his initial thought and ask Star to leave, an orange hand slammed onto the table in front of him - drawing his attention as he looked upwards from his chair. Starfire looked down at him with a glare, trying and succeeding in making the changeling feel bad about how he spoke to her.

“Boyfriend Garfield, I can’t believe you’d ask me to leave you like this! I vehemently refuse.”

“Look, Star, I’m fine, seriously.”

“Nuh uh greenie” Blackfire interjected, standing right at her sister’s side.

“You look more shitfaced than I usually did when I got dragged back to my cell every time I escaped.”

He shivered at the thought that he actually looked that bad.

“It is exactly as Komand’r says” Kori stated bluntly “And as your- girlfriend” she blushed slightly as she said it, proud she could address herself as such “I cannot allow this to continue.”

He sighed, knowing that he was powerless to deny a request from the girl, his heart just couldn’t bear to see her sad eyes, especially sad _for him,_ he supposed work could wait.

Just as he was about to promise the girls that he would sleep, only for the two to speak out simultaneously “As such” they said to him in a slower voice, their voices echoing in his ears. It was only now that Gar’s tired mind was able to see just what the two sisters were wearing as they sought to take care of him.

The girls wore their hero uniforms, which were, to put it lightly, _very slutty_. The twins wore matching purple knee-high boots, leaving the smooth skin of their thighs exposed, allowing Gar’s eyes to travel higher until he was met with the “clothing” that clung to their torsos. In terms of function, it was little more than a one-piece swimsuit that barely held up to the task of covering the girls’ privates.

A small cut of spandex cloth covered up their cunts before splitting into two twin strings just above their crotches that rode along the sides of their flat, washboard stomachs, exposing their belly buttons and riding up higher. The spandex string grew just a little bigger as it barely managed to hide the fat nubs of their nipples and almost let out a small section of their areolas, doing little more than pushing the tremendous titties together.

Things were even worse from behind, the thin bikini of a costume practically disappeared between the meat of the two Tamaranean bubble butts, only coming back into existence as it run along the line of their spines and connected to the front half of the “costume”. Garfield blushed slightly at how oblivious he was in his sleepy state, blood rushing down to his nether region as the two knelt before him, eyes scanning his bulge.

“We will relieve you.” They said together, finishing Star’s earlier statement.

He gulped as his trousers were peeled off, his dick standing straight between the two girls.

*******

Raven was bored.

It wasn’t a particularly strange occurrence, she’d often found herself unamused at the antics her fellow members would get up to. between Dick’s constant hammering of discipline into the team members, Garfield and Victors tasteless pranks and loud banter, and Kori’s endlessly unsuccessful attempts to do “girly” things with her, there was plenty of activity in the tower that she simply blocked out most of the time.

However, this was different, unlike the usual times she was bored it was……...quiet, suspiciously so. Even with two of the founding Titans gone, Raven had come to learn that Blackfire more than made up for it. The former villainess had taken to venting her (highly weakened) sadistic, troublemaking tendencies in the form of tasteless pranks and late-night outings against the demands of Garfield, the latter always ended in the changeling dragging a well tucked in Blackfire into her bed.

Raven sighed as she released her meditation, planting her shoes back on the ground as she stopped levitating, sighing as she pulled her hood up over her head, a shadow obscuring her face. She could go for an easy game of chess.

*******

Raven pressed her finger against the button that opened the door to the meeting room, greeted by a deep groan that Garfield let out as his face was planted on the table. He looked up at her shortly afterwards, his eyes seeming bloodshot as he shivered. Raven didn’t seem put off by his appearance, paperwork could do that to a man.

“Hey, mosshead.” She greeted, still intent on addressing him with that title. “You busy? I was thinking we could play a game of chess.”

Gar groaned in response, seemingly trying not to jerk his head around like a maniac. “Y-yeah, I just n-n-need to take a breather.” He moaned, gasping out the last word as though he was struck in the knee.

“Are you alright? You seem like you’re sick or something.” She replied, walking closer to his chair.

“P-paperwork. It does that to a man.” He wailed softly, his voice raspy and dull. She nodded slightly at that and sat on the nearest chair, crisscrossing her perfect, naked legs, Gar peeked at them for a moment.

Raven furrowed her brow as she heard a noise, was that……suckling? She chalked it up to her imagination, her brain must not be used to quiet mornings. “Hey, have you seen Starfire or Blackfire? they don’t seem to be around the Tower.”

Gar grumbled at that, “I dunno, their probably h-hanging out or something” he stuttered out “Star’s probably ecstatic about having her sister back in her life.”

“hmmmm, you sure?” She asked, looking squarely into her leader’s eyes.

“I am.”

“Well then, try to give me a challenge when we play.” She smirked as she got up, strutting out confidently, unaware at how her cloak fluttered in her wind, revealing her big, juicy derriere as it jiggled with every step she took. Gar bit his lip at the sight, slamming his face into the table again and barely holding back a scream.

 _“Okay, that was way too suspicious”_ Raven thought as she walked through the hallways, stopping in her tracks before turning back. She knew it would be rude to pry, but with how Gar seemed she simply couldn’t leave it alone, she released her empathetic powers, peering into the souls of any people nearby.

She straightened up as a heavy arc of lust shot through her, her slit dripping as she echoed the feelings of those around her. _“T-that bastard! Was he jerking off while talking to me?”_ She thought, grumbling in rage at the thought.

She snapped her fingers twice, the first snap rendering her invisible while the second teleported her straight into the meeting room she just exited, ready to sneak behind Gar and expose him for his perversions. Maybe he’d be absolutely mortified and beg for forgiveness, perhaps he’d be willing to show his desire for forgiveness by putting his carnal talents to use.

She walked behind the changeling, ready to pull his chair back and reveal his big green dick in his hands.

Only to see that it wasn’t in his hands.

On their knees, suckling on Beast boy’s fat cocktip, were the two Tamaraneans whose absence she’d been so irked by earlier. Their twin tits were mashed around as much of his thick length as they could handle, enveloping the mighty rod in their soft, warm embrace as they rubbed up and down his manhood.

Blackfire broke her lips off from the organ, looking up at Garfield with worshipful eyes. “I heard talking a while ago, who was that?” She questioned in a sultry voice, ending it with a teasing _lick._

“R-Raven” he responded, a hot bead of sweat traveling down his neck.

“The little _bird?”_ she exclaimed in genuine surprise. “I mean, I expected you’d already made her one of yours, but……She’s so _small,_ you sure you won’t break her apart?” Raven trembled at the thought, she was already aware of just how much Gar towered over her now, and seeing how big he was down under made her think that simply breaking trying to take his cock was actually a possibility.

“It’s not like that, she just wanted to play chess.”

“Oooooo- so she’s a shy one too.”

“Blackfire”

“Yes.” She replied, big eyes looking up at him, eager to follow his orders.

“Shut up and get me off.”

She grinned “Yes sir.”

Both of the sisters’ tongues were back on his flared head, sweaty titflesh beating his cock faster and faster as they yearned for his thick load. Raven simply watched on, her fingers teasing her cunt as she watched the lewd sight unfolding before her, awestruck at the dominance Garfield displayed in his every action, well, that along with the sheer size of his massive cock.

The man grunted as he pulled his member from the sleeve of Kori and Kom’s cleavage, aiming his dick down at them as they shuffled around, now on their knees beside each other, their hands grabbing the underside of their breasts, shaking them for him. Gar growled in lust as he fisted his dick in both hands, feeling his release approach “What do you say girls?” He asked them.

The two opened their mouths in preparation to clearly speak as they were ordered to “Please cum all over our slutty twin tits, master!” They exclaimed simultaneously, Gar only grunted in response as copious ropes of semen ejaculated from his pisshole. They yelped excitedly as their breasts were splattered with the spunk of their adored owner, shaking and squeezing their cleavage in front of him, eager to get as much thick alpha spunk sprayed onto their funbags.

Gar roared in pleasure as he jacked off onto the two girls, sighing in bliss as he let out his final spurt of hot, viscous cum right between Kom’s breasts. The two girls mewled at the feeling of his thick nutbutter on their skin, rubbing it in as they reveled in the sheer heat and indescribable texture of his ball slop.

Raven had came at the sight, barely keeping herself from howling out loud and being discovered by clamping her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as her fingers _schlicked_ in and out of her wet pussy, laying on the floor as she gave in to her overwhelming lust. The thick scent of sex and _Gar_ lingered in the air and only made her even more desperate for him.

Gar sniffed at the air as his fuckpets played with his cum, seeing this, Raven teleported away, not keen on being caught in her perversion when her intention was to do so to Beast boy. Her breath quickened as she shivered in the couch seat, her eyes glazed over and twitching as her mind constantly wandered back to what she’d seen.

She panted as her tongue hung out of her mouth, she imagined herself in the place of one of the sisters, worshipping his body with her willing mouth. The gray-skinned girl inhaled deeply, floating off of the couch and heading to her room, she needed a shower.

Two hours later, Raven sat on a chair in the kitchen, wearing her standard leotard and cloak with her hood resting on her shoulders. A thick, open book levitated in front of her face, courtesy of her powers, as she found herself constantly rereading the same few words, unable to get her mind to focus on anything but the changeling.

As though on cue, the green-skinned man waltzed in, topless and smiling as he greeted the half-demon who tried desperately to ignore how her heart thumped knowing that he was present. “Hey hey Rae-Rae, guess who’s here to take you up on that chess game?” He said, perching on the chair next to her as he grinned.

Raven lowered her book as she glared at him. “You smell” she said, her voice filled with venom.

“Oh, that! Yeah, I was just working out a little. Gotta ready your muscles to sharpen your mind, y’know?” He said in his usual playful voice.

“mmhm” she replied, trying her best not to stare at his naked torso.

 _“You fucking liar”_ she thought _“you smell like sex and Star and……...fuck he smells so good.”_

“well then.” She said, clapping her hands as the book in front of her was replaced with a chess board that hovered down onto the table. “Shall we begin?” She said with a smirk.

“You’re on.”

***

Raven sweat profusely as she stared at the chessboard, wracking her brain as Gar waited for her to take her turn. On any normal day, the black-haired girl would have run circles around him, today though, she was rather off.

Between the sight of Garfield’s annoyingly handsome face smirking at her with every piece he took from her side and his intoxicating smell, simply holding focus was getting harder by the minute as his scent pervaded into her brain. She hesitantly moved her rook into his territory, immediately regretting her decision as he blocked it off, rendering the piece useless, shit.

“What’s wrong Rae, feeling nervous?” He mocked, smiling at her.

“Shut up, mosshead.” she said to him before muttering under her breath “It’s your fault anyway.”

Finding no better course of action, she moved her pawn into his territory, swapping it out for a queen. _“Oh fuck”_ she thought as she realized the spectacular blunder she’d made, opening up her king to the changeling and effectively rendering herself defenseless.

“Checkmate” he sang as he toppled the king with his knight, beaming at Raven.

She’d lost.

She’d lost _to Garfield_.

_To Garfield_

_Him_

_SERIOUSLY!?_

Gar slumped onto the table with his eyes closed, still smiling “ah-good game Rae” he said, passing out and snoring loudly. Raven floated off the chair and hovered behind Garfield, briefly contemplating whether or not she could bring herself to kill him, only to smack the back of his head and draw him out of his slumber.

“Hey!” he yelled at her “what was that for?!”

The half-demon only glared back at him, eyes filled with vitriol from how he’d humiliated her (in her point of view) “Shut up, jerk.” She huffed, pointing her nose up in a haughty fashion as she floated off “I’ll be in my room, DON’T try and talk to me or call me for anything, if there’s an emergency you can handle it yourself.”

Beast boy simply rubbed his scalp as the girl left from his field of vision, muttering to himself. “It’s just chess, geez.”

That night, Raven buried her face into her pillow and screamed, eager to vent her emotions as she kicked her legs up and down, both ashamed in how she’d spoken to Garfield and rapidly trying to justify her actions. With her tyrannical father Trigon now sealed for years, she’d been subjected to the even crueler demon of human emotion, having been inept in how they worked for so long-there had been a multitude of situations where she had let her unfamiliarity with strong emotions lead her to shame and embarrassment.

This was definitely among the worst of those moments, she was only glad that only her and Gar were the only ones there for it, but in the same way that made it so much worse. Ugh! Emotions, such fickle things.

She rolled over and grumbled to herself, the girl had admitted to herself a while ago that she had a crush on the changeling, but she’d always expected it to be a simple fling that she’d get over in a while. Now, though, she wasn’t quite sure about that – ever since he’d returned to the tower with a body that looked straight out of something from a character in the erotic novels she read (don’t ask), it just got worse.

“Gar” she whispered to herself with her hand over her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat. “You’re such a fucking asshole, distracting me with your scent.” Her hand travelled downwards as she felt herself up, feeling herself grow more and more aroused as she remembered the effect of his heady aroma.

“And you’re such a fucking pervert too, having your teammates blow you right in front of me.” She bit her lip at that last line, remembering just how _joyful_ they seemed as they knelt before Beast boy’s monstrous manhood.

She blushed as she found herself imagining how she would be in that situation, picturing herself on her knees in front of him, opening her mouth as she lowered her head to worship his cock.

She mewled at the thought, quickly losing herself to her fantasies “Y-yeah, the perv was definitely planning to do even more f-filthy things with you.” She spoke to herself.

“He probably wanted to draw you in with his scent, make you desperate for him and then have you be another one of his little s-sluts.” She moaned to herself, quivering as she teased herself more and more, only to find her thoughts interrupted as she heard a faint noise. It sounded like……moaning?

But that was preposterous, the rooms were all soundproofed, someone would have to be screaming their lungs out right next to the room for anything to be heard. But the room right next to Raven’s was……Starfire’s.

And given what she’d found out about their……relationship today, it was likely Beast boy was there with her.

Beast boy was there.

With Star against the wall.

Screwing her brains out.

“F-fuck” she whispered to herself, crawling to the wall and pressing her ear against it, eager to hear as much as possible. A few muffled moans and yelps rung out, along with a dulled slapping noise every once in a while, she assumed that was Gar spanking the Tamaranean, and immediately blushed harder at that realization.

Not satisfied with what she was getting, the gray-skinned girl used her powers to tether her mind to Star’s, keeling over at the overpowering feeling of getting fucked as her fingers invaded her slit.

_By azar_

It was, overwhelming, to say the least – the feeling of being dominated, being _owned._ It was utterly intoxicating, Raven wondered if it would feel even better to actually fuck Gar, being treated like a loyal sex-pet, according to what Star felt, it was absolutely _wonderful._

Her empathic abilities even gave her a peek into some of Star’s thoughts, granted with how much she was being fucked right now, it was hard enough _to think_ with the changeling absolutely ruining her insides, but the few dregs of brainpower she could put into forming one came out incredibly hot.

_“Please don’t stop Garfield!”_

_“Mold my pussy to your fat cock!”_

_“Breed me.”_

That last thought rang through Raven’s mind as she heard it, imagining her leaders virile seed knocking up Starfire and turning her into little more than a docile, obedient babymaker for him!

And then she imagined herself in her place.

The gray-skinned girl barely held back an earth-shattering scream as she bit into her plump upper lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, cumming shamelessly at the thought of being made into Garfield’s loyal, obsequious babymaker. Her juices ran down her thick thighs and formed a puddle on the floor as she shook uncontrollably at being subjected to the best orgasm of her life.

She panted as she reluctantly severed her connection to Star, not wanting the girl to find her thoughts once she recovered from her lover’s brutal mating and realize that a perverted half-demon had spied on them.

Raven was left on all fours, face down and ass up as she smiled a lewd, fuck-drunk smile, drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

***

Over the next few weeks, Raven had found herself stuck in a cycle of attaching herself to the mind of whichever of the twin princesses Gar was kind enough to fuck that night, sometimes finding that he would take both of them at once, which only made it better. She’d tried to stop, to go back to her usual cold, detached way of interacting with the changeling, to not pry into her friends minds in order to get her fix of him.

She just **couldn’t.** Every time she dared not to get her rocks off or simply did without using her empathic powers, she found herself awash with a feeling of dissatisfaction that led her to restless, uncomfortable sleeping.

Even worse, when day broke and she had to actually work with the changeling, everything she did seemed to become an innuendo begging him to fuck her. She’d address him with titles or honorifics without even realizing it, as though her own mouth wanted to remind her of the power he held over her mind, she’d find herself bending over and kneeling to “pick things up” more every time he was around, and she took almost every opportunity to press her body against his strong frame.

And that was simply too embarrassing for her to bear, she couldn’t have herself slutting it up in front of him like she was desperate, no way in hell would she stoop _that_ low, even despite the fact she’d taken to lulling herself to sleep by tethering herself to the brains of the girls getting fucked by him……

Regardless of how nonsensical her thought process became regarding the changeling, Raven had at least accepted one truth. She _wouldn’t mind_ becoming one of his girls. Not to say that she _wanted_ to be, no, Raven definitely did not fantasize about becoming another one of Gar’s stacked sex-slave girlfriends, nor did she dream about waking up to find him in her bed, taking her body as his own. No, she _definitely did_ not do those things!

She simply admitted that in the case Gar was to……. ravage her, with that huge, brutish cock of his and get her to service his manly, godlike body, she would accept it as……. a learning experience, after all she’d learn a lot more about herself sexually that way.

The grey-skinned pervert in question had just stepped out of the shower that morning, wearing a tight-fitting bathrobe that hugged at her curves as she floated in front of her mirror. On any normal day, she’d have done her normal routine of putting on her leotard, donning her cloak, maybe putting on some lipstick and leaving her room to train.

But her days hadn’t been very normal since Gar came back.

The girl bit her lip as she scrutinized herself in the mirror, wondering whether or not she would be appealing in the case that he decided to take her (but NOT because she was hoping for such a thing).

Her breasts were rather big, although they couldn’t be compared to Star’s massive melons, they were still rather large on her smaller frame (they always felt tight in her leotard after all), leaving an ample amount of smooth, grey cleavage to pop out. She twirled on her toes, doing a hundred and eighty degree turn before looking back at the mirror.

Raven was packing, what could be called in Layman’s terms, a whole lotta junk in the trunk. In terms of ass, the half-demon definitely had Star beat, in her shorter frame she managed to hold a thicker, softer, jigglier behind than she’d seen on either Starfire, Blackfire, or any other woman for that matter.

She blushed seeing how strained the material of the robe was on her buttocks, barely hiding half of her bubbly behind as the lower part of the grey cheeks hung out. She placed her hands underneath the globes of her ass and hesitantly moved them up and down, making them bounce wildly in the mirror as the robe rode up even higher from the movement.

She smiled as she turned around again, happy with what she saw. That settled it, Raven was an absolute _feast_ of T&A in a short package, who wouldn’t want that?

 _“But if that’s the case”_ she thought to herself _“then why hasn’t he…… tried anything yet.”_

She blushed as she realized the implications of her words “N-not like I want him to or anything” she muttered aloud, as though trying to convince herself of it.

 _“Well, maybe he thinks I’d be……. against it?”_ She thought to herself, remembering all the times in the past that she’d been rather……unwelcoming towards the green-skinned hero, often making fun of him or taking jabs at him.

 _“Okay, he definitely thinks that”_ She thought as she pouted _“Wellll, I **could** try and let him know that I……wouldn’t be opposed to it, without looking desperate of course.”_

She smiled as a wicked idea popped into her head, raiding her closet as she looked for what she wanted. Thank goodness! It was still there.

The half-demon smiled as she held up the item in question, a small pair of lacy, black panties she’d let Star buy for her the last time she successfully managed to take her shopping. She looked at the garment in fascination before sliding it up her smooth legs, her thick ass almost immediately gobbling up the fabric as she pulled it up over them.

 _“Ok, now for the top”_ she thought, pulling off her robe _“Let’s hope Gar is still asleep in Star’s room.”_ She snapped her fingers and appeared in the changeling’s room, surprisingly, it wasn’t as messy as she’d assumed.

Most of his clothes were held in his closet instead of haphazardly thrown on the floor, and only a few stains lined the carpet.

She sighed in relief seeing that Beast boy wasn’t present and opened his drawer, rummaging through his clothes before finding something _perfect._ She slipped the red shirt on and was quickly reminded of just how much bigger he was than her, with the shirt hanging loosely on her small body, only managing to push out the garment with her cleavage and ass.

Azar, it smelled like him too.

She left the room as quickly as possible, lest she get too lost in sniffing Gar’s shirt and end up being caught, it was time to start the day.

About a half hour later, the half-demon sat in the kitchen, her preferred cup of chamomile tea in her left hand as she held up a slice of toast in the other, drawing it to her lips and biting it. The changeling soon walked in, and she found her heartbeat accelerating as she caught his gaze.

He wore a pair of black sweat pants and a dark hoodie, seemingly going for a more casual style of dressing after wearing nothing but his uniform for a good while. “Raven!” He called out, the black-haired girl had to fight to not answer “yes sir.”

“What do you want?” She replied, trying her best to fake indifference.

“Could you tell me where the keys to the spare T-car are, I need to – a-are those my clothes?” He asked, interrupting his own initial thought.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed” she lied like she breathed “they must have gotten mixed up in the dryer.”

“Could you give them ba-”

“They feel good on me, mosshead, I’m keeping them.”

In her fantasies, Garfield would have swiftly had Raven over his knee for speaking to him like that, punishing her by marking her ass red with his powerful hands. In reality though, she was denied the discipline she so sorely deserved, as he had simply sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Could you at least tell me where the spare key is?”

She smiled as she saw it, an opportunity.

“Sure! Let me show you.” She downed her tea and ate the last of her toast before walking past Beast boy, that was strange, she usually flew.

“follow me…..” she sang as she swung her hips, putting a bit more pep in her step in an effort to get the man to look at her juicy buttocks bouncing as she walked. She whipped her head around and saw Gar turn his head around, trying to hide his wandering eyes.

Azar, the fact that he was _leering_ at her felt so good. Not like she wanted him to though……

The two stopped in front of the elevator as Raven pressed the button for it to open, and the pair walked in just as it did. After a few seconds of awkwardness, the black-haired girl took initiative, twirling in front of Gar and facing him, bending over slightly to reveal her grey cleavage.

“Soooooo, Gar…….” She said, trying her best to put a seductive tone to her voice. “You never _did_ tell us about exactly what you did with the Doom Patrol, I’m interested.”

“O-oh, nothing much” Gar stammered, trying his best to pull his eyes away from the sight of her breasts in his, well, now her top, her nipples poking out and showing that the girl hadn’t bothered to wear a bra.

“Oh, c’mon Gar, _something_ must have happened to make you as _huge_ as you are now.”

Just as she began to push it, the elevator stopped at the storage room, doors opening as Raven moved away from the flustered Beast boy with a smirk on her face. “This way.”

They stopped at the fifth shelf in the room, with Raven telepathically moving a small ladder in front of the shelf, why didn’t she just fly?

Raven smirked out of Garfield’s field of vision as she climbed up the ladder “would you hold the ladder for me Gar?”

“Oh, sure”

The changeling instantly came to regret agreeing to do so, as he held the ladder in his hands, he looked up to see Raven’s crotch and ass, covered only by a pair of black panties that barely hid anything. His heart beat rapidly as the dark-haired titan rummaged around in the shelf, already having grabbed the keys, her sole goal being to tease Gar as much as possible.

Her cheeks wobbled and her panties rode up farther on her crotch as she shimmied and shook, blood rapidly flowing into the green man’s member as he couldn’t help but watch. Suddenly, the ladder shook violently in his hands, almost as though a supernatural force took hold of them……..

“G-Gar!” She yelped, expertly faking panic as though she couldn’t fly “I-I’m slipping!”

The ladder fell with a CLANG as the two titans fell, with Ravens ass landing right on Garfield’s face.

He let out a few muffled moans from behind her mountainous assmeat, sniffing her crack as his head was swallowed by her fat ass. Raven was far too enamored with staring at the man’s thick cock as it stirred in his jeans, throbbing angrily in frustration.

The girl licked her lips as she pushed her face forward, ready to slobber over his bulge like it was the first meal she’d been given after days of starvation, only for her to be pushed off by Gar.

He panted as he looked down at her, and she caught his lustful, wanting stare.

“U-uhm, I got the keys.” She said, chickening out after seeing the reality of just how powerless she felt in front of him.

The haze of lust that had taken over Garfield’s mind seemed to subside as he heard her, grabbing the keys as she stood up.

 _“By azar, he makes me feel so small”_ she thought.

“I-I gotta go.” Gar said, head in his hands as he scurried off

“What about testing the spare T-car?”

“I’ll do that later! I’ve got other stuff.”

Raven was flushed with a strange sense of pride as she realized that “other stuff” likely meant jacking his fat monster cock off to relieve the massive boner she’d left him with. Better yet, maybe it meant using one of his current cumdumps to relieve himself while thinking of her.

Now that she thought about it, she had “other stuff” to do as well. Unfortunately, before she could teleport into the confines of her room, her communicator buzzed with a text. It was from Nightwing, Raven scowled in disappointment as she read what it said, it seemed “other stuff” would have to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I did y'all dirty by making Raven's section a two parter, believe me I hate myself for doing it, but my inner BBRAE shipper got the best of me and I ended up with so many ideas I wanted to include that I had to cut it in half if I wanted to deliver anytime this week. Pls forgive me my dudes. With that out of the way, as usual any engagement, criticism, praise, etc. is very very welcome and I am super blessed to have people who follow my work like y'all.
> 
> The next chapter is DEFINITELY gonna finish off Raven's section and I'm gonna try and move on to Bumblebee as quick as I can after that, so just bare with me and I hope y'all have a great day/afternoon/evening. Thanks for reading.


	6. Birdie bitch(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am too lazy to add a summary today.

Raven lifted her right brow quizzically, looking between Victor and Dick before sighing.

“So what the hell am I looking at here?” she asked

“That’s what we thought you could tell us.” Victor sighed

“Where the hell did you guys find this thing anyways?”

Nightwing sat down and groaned, ruffling his hands through his hair “Some suspected H.I.V.E conspirator we detained had it in his home, we thought the runes on it looked something like any of those ancient magic languages you know.” He said in a tired voice.

“Well, I’ll admit, it **can** be translated.”

“WHAT DOES IT SAY THEN?!” Cyborg and Nightwing yelled, eager to find an answer from the girl.

“That’s what’s confusing me, it doesn’t **say** anything, it’s gibberish, technobabble, absolute nonsense that just runs around in circles.” She replied, holding her chin in curiosity as she stared at the strange, broken stone tablet, unable to make sense of any of its symbols.

“Seriously Rae? Nothing?” Victor asked, pleading with his eyes.

“Well, I can make out two, three things that seem important here. Something about blood and a wedding, and some kind of rebirth.”

“Is that it?”

“Maybe next time don’t call me to the damn Watchtower for something so insignificant.” She replied, eyes filled with malice as she looked at the two former titans.

“Sorry” they said bluntly with terror-filled eyes.

“If that’s it, I’ll be leaving then.” She said as she walked her way out, ready to teleport back home, already tired of the bleak scenery of genetic freak samples and alien technology that filled the Watchtower’s evidence room.

“Hold up for a sec’ Rae” Victor called out to her.

“What now?”

“Greenie. He doing alright?”

“Gar? He’s surprisingly capable, he didn’t burn down the tower AND he managed to get Blackfire to join the team.”

“Seriously? How!?”

The grey-skinned girl blushed as she recalled seeing Gar and Blackfire’s true relationship for the first time.

“Hell if I know.” She lied

“Well, tell him I miss him, and I got someone in mind to take that fifth place I’m sure is just empty without me.”

Raven smirked slightly “I’m listening” she said.

***

The cushions of the couch flattened beneath Raven’s body as she appeared in the living room, her sigh echoing through the room as she laid the back of her hand on her head. She sat up and turned her head to look through the glass walls of the tower, night already?

She sighed and levitated off the couch, floating her way to her room, soon she’d be free to commence her nightly routine of meditation before uncontrollably jilling off on the feelings of her teammates as they were bred by Garfield. She hummed to herself in pride as she thought of how she’d teased the green man earlier, clearly remembering the giant bulge of his erect cock as he stared at her, her heart thumping at the knowledge of the wild, animalistic state she put him in.

Smiling to herself in a primal satisfaction at having successfully attracted his attention, she opened her door only for her eyes to widen in shock.

Right in the middle of her room, Beast boy wrapped his arms around Starfire’s back as her legs squeezed around him, holding on with all she had as he bounced her up and down on his cock. Komand’r knelt down below, languidly licking at his giant testicles as they slapped against her sister’s ass with every upward thrust he made.

The half-demon simply shook in her heels, frozen in place as she watched. And she was in _awe,_ feeling it from afar was one thing, but _seeing_ how Gar absolutely dominated the two was a whole different experience.

She gnawed at her bottom lip as she drank in the sight, forgetting to at least make herself invisible as she was consumed by her own lust.

And then he looked at her.

He didn’t stop either.

He simply kept going, eyes searing into Raven’s mind as she teased her fingers over the crotch of her leotard, getting off like an exhibitionist from being caught like the pervert she was.

And then he spoke, his deep, all consuming voice creeping into her soul “Raven, come here.”

She couldn’t oppose. She _wouldn’t_ oppose, how could she when she dreamed of this for so long?

She tiptoed over to him, legs shaking as she saw him still fucking the poor Tamaranean into absolute bliss. She stopped just a few inches away from him, eager to receive more orders to follow.

“Blackfire” he groaned at the girl, she reluctantly popped her lips off of his balls, standing up and grabbing the half-demon from behind.

“You’ve been a baaaaad girl, little bird.” She whispered into her ear, hand coming over hers to help tease her throbbing clit.

“W-wha?” The grey-skinned girl stammered, unable to form a response as her mind was pumped full of hormones and desire that barely let her form a thought that wasn’t related to being used like a cocksleeve by the man in front of her.

“Don’t play coy, bird, we’ve known for a while now….”

“h-how?

“Well, wouldn’t a little pervert like you want to know.” She said as she groped the girl’s breast in her free hand, kneading the soft flesh in an effort to work her up even more “it is a little bit of a red flag when you suddenly hear thoughts about ‘wishing you were there’ regarding something you’re currently doing.”

Raven simply mewled at that, shivering in delight as she felt Blackfire’s soft fingers circle her sensitive little clit.

“And worst of all, you had the _gall_ to tease poor Gar over here like a harlot this morning, as if he _doesn’t_ own you already, you bitch.” She licked the girl’s ear as she finished berating her, intent on breaking her to bits as soon as possible.

That privilege belonged to someone else though.

And that someone had just filled Star up as he roared, fat nuts clenching and unclenching as he spilled his seed into her with reckless abandon, tossing the smiling, shivering girl onto the floor like a broken toy once he’d finished with her.

Komand’r smiled as Gar approached Raven, his member still erect and caked in an absolute _mess_ of his and Starfire’s fluids. The half-demon gulped as she looked up into his eyes, still amazed at how the man stood a full foot taller than her.

Starfire and Blackfire were privileged enough to stand at a generous 6-foot height, but Raven seemed like a _doll_ in comparison to Garfield’s wondrous height.

She gasped slightly as he put his hand on her neck, the giant mass of digits and tendons almost covering her slender swan neck. _“Azar, it’s like he’s put a collar on me”_ she thought, both excitedly aroused and deathly afraid for what he would do to her next _“it’s like I’m his bitch.”_

He bared his teeth and growled at her like an animal, her slit dripping as she stared at his thick, nasty manhood. Komand’r leaned into her ear and whispered in a motherly tone, mocking her “c’mon now dear, on your knees, you don’t want your owner getting mad, do you?”

No, she definitely didn’t want that, she wanted to be praised and petted and bred like the good girl she knew she could be, and so she obeyed, wordlessly dropping to her knees as his hands slipped away from her neck. Blackfire smiled and moved away from the scene, opting to lick at her sister’s stuffed pussy for her next taste of Gar’s addictive seed.

Raven looked up at her leader, no, her _master,_ with a want so powerful it was a miracle she wasn’t already choking herself on his fat green prick. But she wouldn’t, she knew he wouldn’t, not while her eyes still hid an innocence within her that begged to be broken, remodeled into the perfect toy for his pleasure and amusement.

Not while she hadn’t begged him to take her virginity yet.

She moaned softly at his touch as he lightly grabbed her hair, her eyes widening as she came face to face with the meaty bitchbreaker that had visited her many times in her dreams. Her quivering lips broke apart as she readied herself to speak the words she knew he wanted from her, unable to lie to herself anymore.

“Please.” She whined, her voice breaking with the word.

“Please what?” He questioned, it wasn’t enough, no way it was.

“P-please r-ram your cock down my throat and use me like a t-t-toy.” She stammered, her anxiousness coming through as she voiced her lustful desires “I-I want you to take me and tame me and make me _yours,_ p-please take my virginity and make me your b-birdie bitch.”

It was enough, the girl’s lips parted as the giant dome of his cockhead slipped past them, opening her jaw at an alarming rate as he brought the girl’s wish of being used to reality. His fingers tangled through her black tresses as he gripped them tighter and _pulled,_ making her eyes water as he stuffed half of his thick member down her throat.

It hurt _._

It hurt so fucking good.

Raven looked into Gar’s emerald eyes as he met her gaze, simply pushing forward in his mission to bury the poor girl’s face into his pubes. It felt so good. Pleasing him felt good, having her throat distended by him felt so good.

She never thought she could feel this good.

And so she did her best to return the favor.

The girl did her best to swirl her tongue around the underside of the thick slab of man-meat as she choked on each inch, thirsty for a load of his thick ball-slop down her throat. A “ _glurk!_ ” emitted from her throat as she was pulled back up by her hair before promptly having her face slammed back onto his groin, his balls slapping the underside of her chin as he began to face-fuck the girl with all his might.

Raven simply took the brutal face-fucking with pleasure, the crotch of her leotard absolutely _soaked_ with her arousal as she desperately plunged her fingers into her warm depths, getting off on having her mouth used like a cheap fucktoy!

Komand’r and Kori were enamored with the sight, the sisters watching on as their teammate had her innocence taken right in front of them, teasing each other’s oversensitive clits. As they looked on, Gar groaned blissfully as he jammed his entire length down the girl’s throat, pushing his thick spunk in her stomach as Raven orgasmed from his violation of her throat.

She gulped down every shot of cum that she could, globs of his seed bubbling out of the sides of her mouth as she struggled to keep up with his virility. With a final groan, the changeling slowly pulled his member out of the girl’s maw, facing resistance as she absentmindedly tried to suck it back in.

A loud _POP!_ Echoed through the room as Gar’s spit-shined cockhead was freed from the seal of her plump lips. Raven simply sloshed her tongue around her mouth as she stared up at her new owner, swallowing deeply before opening her mouth in a lewd display of her willingness to drink his powerful essence.

He placed his thumb into her open mouth, rubbing against her tongue as she licked at it.

“Stand up” he commanded sternly.

She obeyed, standing on shaky legs in front of him as she awaited his next orders.

Two clawed hands groped at her spandex-clad chest, drawing a moan as she relished in his possessive groping. In a swift motion, those same two hands moved to _grab_ the spandex of her leotard and _rip_ it off, making Raven mewl as Beast boy tore off her clothing, baring her naked grey flesh in all its glory.

She didn’t even have to be told what to do next.

She knew from his stare.

The girl floated onto her bed before letting herself fall onto the purple silk sheets, turning around to face the beast of a man that stood before her. She spread her long, smooth legs and hooked her arms around her ankles with her hands behind her head, presenting her dripping pink folds as they stood out against the grey of her skin, begging him to take the final step in conquering her.

His eyes lingered over her body as he inched closer to her, running his hand along her plump thigh and squeezing it as he reached the foot of the bed. His 18-inch manhood _slapped_ down onto her pussy as he leaned down, staring into her adoring eyes with his green orbs.

The sisters promptly joined them, with Blackfire crawling up next to Raven as her sister ran her hands along Gar’s chiseled abs, mashing her breasts into his back as she whispered words of encouragement into his ear.

“Oh boyfriend Garfield.” She whispered into his ear, her voice low and laced with sinful lust “I know Raven here has just been so bad with how she’s used her powers for her own perverted needs, but won’t you at least reward her for coming clean?”

She licked at his ear, just the way she knew made him go _wild,_ egging him on in his decision to claim the half-demon girl.

“She’s always been rather reserved about her emotions, I’m sure she was just too shy to ask you to make her yours like a good girl.” Gar breathed in deeply, barely able to register Kori speaking as he pressed his tip against Raven’s folds.

“Go on Garfield, I know how much you’re _aching_ to do it, show her just how good it is to be an obedient little cumdump for you. You’ll be her first and absolute _best,_ she’ll probably never be satisfied with another man after taking you, do it Gar, fuck her.”

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Without another word, Gar pushed a good fourth of his schlong into her womanhood.

His first thought was that it was tight, almost painfully so, where Kori and Komand’r seemed to snugly wrap around his length, Raven _squeezed_ like a Boa constrictor latching onto its prey, almost as though she was afraid to let him go. His second thought was a confused query on what it was he felt leaking around him that _wasn’t_ her arousal, quickly realizing that he had broken her hymen, with the girl barely managing to stop herself from convulsing as she howled in pain.

Regardless, he pressed on, pushing his length deeper inside as the girl looked up at him, her cheeks rosy and flushed with the heat of her wanton desire for him. His claws dug into the sheets at each side of her head as he leaned over her, powerfully thrusting into her tight cunt as she panted heavily.

The girl’s screams of pain quickly turned to moans of pleasure, her needy walls clenching around him each time his balls slapped against her ass.

Her plump lips were caught by his in a hot kiss, and the girl melted in bliss as his tongue invaded her mouth. He groaned into her mouth as his pace quickened, bashing his cockhead into her womb as he reached her deepest depths, eager to coat every inch of her insides white.

With a deep roar, the green titan reached his limit, tearing at the sheets as he gripped them with all his might, thick spunk filling her as his balls clenched against her plump ass.

The girl gasped as she felt it, it was even better than she’d imagined, his member pulsing powerfully as her womb drank up his seed, globs of cum escaping the tight seal of her walls and spilling around his nutsack as she trembled in pleasure.

“F-fuck, Gar” she moaned, voice weak from the throatfucking it was subjected to. “You fucked me so good, Gar, I’ll definitely be yours.”

He simply smirked in response, leaning down and breathing hotly into her ear “Don’t think we’re done yet.”

Raven grinned at the words, her cunt clenching around his manhood at the prospect of getting used again.

“Good answer” she replied, panting as he began to slowly thrust into her again “master….”

***

Hours later, the changeling yawned tiredly as he stretched his limbs, looking upon his handiwork with a wide smile.

Raven lay asleep on her bed, soaked with sweat, her stomach widened with the inhuman amount of jizz he’d dumped in her. Starfire and Blackfire lay on the floor, snoring soundly as they fell asleep in each other’s arms, for a couple of depraved sluts, they were a cute pair of sisters.

He planted a kiss on both of the sisters’ foreheads before laying a thick blanket on top of them, tucking them in before he did the same to Raven.

Just as he prepared to retire to his room to rest, the half-demon’s dainty hand grabbed his leg, her face frowning in her sleep, unwilling to let him leave.

He sighed before laying next to her, the girl quickly nuzzling against him as she muttered “I love you” in her slumber. He smiled as he stroked her hair, yawning as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

“Love you too Raven.”

Needless to say, the Titans slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well......that's done, I sure made you wait for it huh? I was super anxious about whether I was on the right track writing this chapter so I really hope it meets expectations for all the teasing in the last one. If you were disappointed.......that's fine! Any criticism is massively appreciated and I'll always want to take any advice and use it to pump out the best stuff I can! As for the future of this series......chapters are probably gonna be updated slower after Bumblebee's chapter (hopefully next week) cause I've got a lot on my plate and I wanna try my hands at writing something different sometime (either a Kill la Kill story or something original). 
> 
> I'll try not to have updates be sporadic and infrequent for all those who want more of this though, I don't intend to add any major plot to this cause I feel like that would undermine the overall purpose of me writing this and the premise I originally thought out (just Beast boy being an alpha chad and fucking his way through as much of the DC universe as I can let him while remaining somewhat accurate to the comic book/animated show's characters). Anyway I love all of you for reading my trash and I'll see you guys next time, any engagement is highly appreciated (and desired because I am an attention whore), and have a wonderful day/afternoon/night.


	7. The Beasts and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast boy welcomes the newest member of the team in a.......unique fashion, to say the least.

Garfield Logan stretched his arms out as his unbuttoned shirt billowed in the wind. He grinned as he laid his hands on his hips, his chest swelling slightly as he inhaled, only for his breath to be released in a laugh that echoed through the cool summer air.

“What is he doing?” Raven asked as she levitated above the sandy ground, wearing a thick black hoodie oversized enough to reach her knees (likely ‘borrowed’ from Garfield).

Starfire smiled pleasantly as she sat next to Blackfire right next to the shore, feeling the cool splash of the waves each time they came up. “You must excuse boyfriend Garfield, he is simply glad to meet our newest team member!” She giggled.

Raven sighed at that as she floated up to meet Gar on the small cliff he stood atop that overlooked the beach of Titans island. “Someone’s late” she said, unable to hide her smirk as she moved closer to him.

“Eh, just something Nightwing wanted to tell me about some convict in Jump city.” He said nonchalantly as he rubbed his hands together “You could probably handle him in your sleep, Rae.”

“Does that really say much though” she replied jokingly.

The green teen simply leaned into her ear and whispered “it does when you’re my little cumdump.”

Raven shivered at his words as he pulled back, smiling smugly as he jumped down onto the beach floor. “Is this our welcoming party, seriously?” He asked “no lights, banners, fireworks, how disappointing.”

Starfire giggled at that as her sister rolled her eyes, “what’s the point of having fireworks in the morning?” She flicked her hand through her neat hair, she wore comically huge gold sunglasses with a sunhat that cast a shadow over her womanly form in the white one piece she wore, mirroring her sister’s look.

“Komand’r is not wrong, boyfriend Gar, I’m sure friend Bumblebee will be delighted to work with us!” Kori spoke up, her bright, bubbly tone a far cry from the girl who was once left in shambles after Dick broke up with her.

“Well, you’re not wrong…..” Gar said as he laid back on a beach chair, grumbling slightly. “I kinda wanted to make a cool impression as the new leader.”

Just before the Tamaranean sisters could gush over how cute they found the man’s statement, the ground rumbled as the waves seemed to grow stronger and bubble up.

Gar leaped into a crouching position as his teammates gathered behind him, readying themselves for battle. The ground shook harder and reverberated through the beach floor before stopping abruptly, only for a woman to shoot out from its surface and faceplant into the sand, barely avoiding being hit by the Blackfire and Starfire’s starbolts.

“What the? Bumblebee?!” Beast boy questioned as he approached the woman, she was clad in the telltale black and yellow striped crop top and tight black spandex trousers that made up her uniform. The girl groaned as she lifted her face from the sand, her wings rapidly moving again as she recovered.

“I wouldn’t stay so close to the shore if I were you guys.” She said, voice tired and raspy.

Just as she was about to be questioned further, a huge wave of water splashed the Titans as the real cause of the disturbance surfaced. The giant amphibian creature stood on two huge legs covered in slimy pink skin. Its face seemed similar to a cross between a frog and an okapi, only with four huge, black eyes on either side of its head, which rested on an almost non existent neck that led down to its relatively small torso.

Gar gulped as he turned back to see Bumblebee in the air, already attempting to fly into the depths of Titans island where no monsters awaited her. Unfortunately for her, Gar grabbed her by the foot and pulled her down “listen up, I don’t know how that thing is here or what it is, but I do know that you brought it and you’re gonna help take care of it.” He said sternly to her as she whined.

“Ugh, fine! This never would have happened if Barry didn’t keep getting his things mixed up with mine.” She complained.

“So, do you know anyway to kill this thing?” Gar asked, seeing it shrug off Kori and Blackfire’s attack as it came dangerously close to swallowing Raven whole.

“One way……” she said, chewing on her plump black lip nervously as she thought of it, “it’s absolutely disgusting though.” Garfield seemed unperturbed. “Fine then, could you launch me?”

“Sure thing” he responded as his form shifted, taking the shape of a massive silverback gorilla as he held her torso in both arms, already knowing where to aim.

“You sure about this?”

“Don’t make me pussy out now, just launch me.”

He smirked at that before throwing her through the air, her body shrinking as she silently screamed, directly entering the mouth of the beast as it roared. It remained active for a while before it keeled over, groaning monstrously in pain as the other Titans gathered themselves.

For a moment there was silence, and then a sense of dread as a yellow light emitted from the beast’s belly, its stomach exploding from the well-placed shot of Bumblebee’s stinger, blasting everyone in a 5-mile radius with a good helping of unpleasant monster gunk.

The silence persisted as Bumblebee crawled out of the monster’s stomach, panting heavily before squealing in disgust at the thick coating of stomach slime that lined her body. She crossed her arms and held her shoulders as she shivered “Barry Allen…..I swear I’ll get you for this” she said to herself as she ground her teeth together in rage.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt your monologue Karen, but would you mind explaining just why something so…..unconventional was your gift to the welcoming party?” Beast boy questioned, crouching as he shook his body frantically, apparently letting his animal instincts guide him in cleaning off the stomach acid he was covered in.

The dark-skinned girl blushed in embarrassment at the question, stammering heavily before bluttering out her excuse at the speed of sound.

“W-well, it wasn’t my fault, I was just cleaning out my stuff from S.T.A.R labs and some dumb coworker left his stupid experiment, and I had a real surprise I swear! Please don’t get rid of me, I was a top engineer at S.T.A.R labs and I made my own costume and I can fix any broken equipment and-and.” She stopped as she buried her face in her hands, barely holding back tears “and I’m such a fucking klutz” she ended.

Gar lowered his head as he was struck with guilt at making her feel so bad, walking to her before placing his hand on her shoulder “hey Karen, don’t worry about it, stuff like this is practically in our job description.” He said to her as she sniffled.

“Yeah, well, I usually never mess up like this.”

“Believe me, I did far worse like a week ago, you’ll fit right in here.”

“Really” she said, looking up at him, her wide brown eyes peering into his. Even stained with monster juice, the girl’s smooth, soft ebony face maintained its beauty.

“Really” he responded genuinely “Now then, I think we’re all due for a good bath after all that!”

***

Beast boy sighed as the warm water of the shower trickled down his body, his eyes closed as he thought back to earlier today. Bumblebee was still a pleasant sight, although the way they’d come to meet again was unexpected to say the least.

Karen managed to grow even more attractive than she was in her teens, the same striped crop top she wore before strained heavily against her weighty breasts, her hips had widened and she’d grown a bit taller, overtaking Raven in terms of height.

What probably caught Gar’s attention most was her thick, jiggling ass that was barely restrained in her tights, he felt his member hardened as he thought of what he might do with her backside, imagining ripping her tights off and manhandling her soft caramel flesh in his fingers.

The shower door opened and Beast boy smiled, it was common for one of his girls to seek a little bit of fun with him in the shower at this point, and he’d wanted some relief for a while anyway.

“Couldn’t wait for me to finish huh, oh well, fine by me” he said as he turned, baring his semi hard cock as he smiled, only for his face to go cold as he saw who it was.

Bumblebee stood in front of him, her towel pushed out by her big ebony tits and baring a good helping of inviting chocolate cleavage, a third of her hair was tied up into two thick buns atop her head, her body mostly wiped clean of the slimy sludge that covered her before.

Garfield frantically tried in vain to cover his hardening shaft in embarrassment as the girl simply stared at it wordlessly. “Wait w-why are you here” he questioned, stuttering nervously.

Karen blushed as she finally found the will to turn away from him, eyes still flickering back to Gar’s rod as she tried to explain herself “I-I’m sorry, I must have forgot this was the men’s shower, I haven’t been here for a while…….”

“Well could you go to the right one then?!”

“Y-yeah, sorry, can I ask a question first though Gar?”

“What?”

“I-is that your cock?”

“Yes”

“C-can I touch it”

“Excuse me?”

The girl planted her eyes to the ground as she wiggled her toes, shivering as she pulled apart the sides of her towel, baring her voluptuous brown body to him.

“C-can I touch it?” She repeated, biting her lip as she looked up at the man, begging him to give her permission.

Gar grinned, he hadn’t had a girl come to him since Starfire, this would be fun.

“You can” he said, his deep voice sending a tingle up her spine.

***

“Hey, does anyone know where Bumblebee is?” Raven asked, her body wrapped in a wet towel as she held a blow dryer to her head.

Kori held a finger to her chin as she uncapped her lipstick, thinking about Raven’s question “Well, she never came to shower, that’s rather strange?”

Blackfire’s eyes widened as she looked between the two, the cogs turning in her brain as she looked between Raven and Starfire. “Hey, you guys don’t think…….”

***

The thick sound of slurping and choking filled the room alongside the water pouring onto the tiled floor, Gar threw his head back as he barely suppressed the urge to groan in pleasure as Bumblebee worked her throat around his shaft. In a matter of hours his fantasies of having her plump black lips wrapped around his cock had become a reality, and it was way better than anything he imagined.

The man had a lot of good blowjobs in the last few months, but Karen easily stole the show, her head bobbed up and down at breakneck speed as she frantically licked at every inch of the fat prick’s underside, coating it in her saliva as she stared up at him with eager eyes. She made a point to ascend at a teasingly slow pace, suckling at his fat tip as it leaked pre.

Her plump lips popped off of his dick as she stared at his green rod adoringly. “Such a-” she paused to lick at his member “fat” _lick_ “fucking” _lick_ “cock” she massaged his plump nutsack in his hand as she stroked him with her other. “Fuck, you thought I was someone else right? I bet you’ve fucked a bunch of the other girls with this bitchbreaker huh? How many?”

Gar grunted as he bucked his hips, eager to have his dick lodged back in her warm, inviting maw. “Nuh uh baby, you gotta answer my question if you want more of my hot little mouth.”

“F-fuck” he stammered “I fucked all of them ok, every last one, I don’t even go to sleep without smearing one of their cunts with my cum.”

“Oh fuck” Karen purred back excitedly, her chocolate tits shaking as she quivered “that’s so fucking hot, a good stud like you deserves a reward……” She opened her mouth wide as she stuck out her tongue, sliding his thick shaft along her tongue as she wrapped her lips around his manhood once more.

His hand rested on the back of her head as she deepthroated him, looking into his eyes worshipfully as she went faster than ever before, eager for a full course of cum down her throat. She buried her nose into his pubes, breathing in his addicting scent as her tongue reached down and lapped at his scrotum.

Gar roared as his urethra bulged with the thick payload of his semen, a deluge of slimy cock syrup shooting into her stomach. Bumblebee’s eyes widened as her stomach grew heavier with his load.

She pulled back far enough to plant her lips onto the crown of his dick, letting her mouth be filled with his virile cock-slop. The girl wanted nothing more than to keep his cum in her mouth for as long as possible, savoring the flavor of Gar’s essence, but the overactive spurting of his dick threatened to choke her if she took a moment too long doing so.

And so, the girl dutifully swallowed down each thick glob of cum down her gullet, her stomach pushing out slightly as his semen slid down her throat. She pulled back as his thick load finally seemed to calm down, swallowing the final drops of coagulated wads.

She looked up at him as her tongue circled around in her mouth before swallowing, her throat widening with the weight of his spunk as it reached her stomach. She looked up at him with glassy eyes, seeming hypnotized as she stared blankly only to open her mouth once more, uttering a single word that brought the man’s deflating cock back to life.

“More”

Two hours later, Karen was pushed up against the wall of the shower, her brown skin wet and glistening as her hands laid on the wall, moaning wantonly as her big, bubbly buttcheeks jiggled with every thrust Gar made into her. “Ngh, fuck Gar, you’re stretching me out sooooooo bad” she whined out.

“You wanna make me one of your little harem whores don’t you, mark my slutty brown pussy as your cock holster? Mmmmm c’mon baby, do it, fuck me harder.”

He growled into her ear as sweat trickled down his body, his clawed left hand digging into her hips as he raised his hand and brought it down onto her thick ass, the ripe flesh wobbling in response as she howled in pain and pleasure.

Her brown eyes looked back at him as his hand squeezed and shook her fat cheeks, manhandling her big black ass. “nh Gar, don’t be such a fucking tease.”

She howled again as another sharp smack hit her backside, making it shake deliciously as a red handprint appeared on it, he grabbed her by both hips and pulled her into each of his thrusts. Karen moaned as her tongue slipped out of her mouth, drooling wildly as she was fucked out of her mind, barely able to even speak coherently.

“Dash the schtuff” she slurred as she panted, her heart beating excitedly as she felt the Changeling’s cock tremble inside of her, signifying the imminent release of his virile sperm into her vulnerable, unprotected little womb.

“You’re gonna cum inshide me right” she moaned out, eager to feel her eggs being seeded by him “nh, do it baby, cum in this bee’s honeypot and make ‘er all yours-”

Her breath hitched in her throat as Gar pulled her down onto his member groaning aloud as his balls clenched powerfully, seed spurting into Karen’s depths as her eyes crossed with her tongue out in a lewd ahegao.

***

The two Titans donned their clothes again a while after, awkwardly looking away from each other as they each struggled to fit their pants, Beast boy due to his manhood and Bumblebee due to the obscene dump truck of an ass that she carried.

Karen was the first to speak up, hoping to cut through the tension “You could’ve gone a little easier on my ass Gar, I know it’s tempting, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sit right after what you did” she said jokingly.

“Oh, well, uh I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Don’t worry about it, I like having to remember it afterwards anyways”

The two finally fitted their clothes back on and looked at each other.

“Soooooo” Garfield spoke up “you still wanna stay on the team?” He questioned

Karen giggled at that, sauntering over to him and resting her hands around his neck.

“Oh, I don’t ‘wanna’ stay Gar” she said, her hand tracing lines across his muscular pectorals “after how you _bred_ me today, I pretty much have to stay.”

He gulped as she leaned into his chest, taking a deep breath of his alluring scent.

“You see Gar, I’m the kind of girl who can’t help but get absolutely smitten with a good cock, and the guy whose swinging it around if they’re my type, I can get so clingy and depraved and addicted to a good fuck.”

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, her voice sultry and slow.

“And after today, I’m pretty sure you’re the greatest fuck in the world, I might get so addicted I need to have you dump a thick load down my throat everyday just to focus, is that ok with you, _boss_?”

Gar almost moaned hearing what she called him, barely panting out the word “yes” as a response.

She pulled back and smiled widely at him, seeming nothing like the depraved cockslut he’d just been speaking to. “In that case, I think you and me are gonna work just fine _boss”_

Garfield smiled at that, laying his hands on his hips as he spoke to her confidently “welcome to the Teen Titans Bumblebee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter took WAYYYYYY longer than I first anticipated to come out, unfortunately a lot of real life stuff came that I had to deal with along with other ideas that I wanted to try that prevented me from writing this out for a while, but that kinda helped give me time to plan so when I actually did write it it was super easy.
> 
> Anyway you know the usual, any engagement or criticism is appreciated and would serve to give my life validation, I love all of you readers who follow my stuff and thank you all.  
> Btw the next chapter is gonna be focusing on a little bit of plotbuilding (ik I said I wouldn't but I had to)


	8. Kittens and Lions (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Titans have to take care of an unexpected "prisoner" due to legal troubles, exhibitionist debauchery ensues

Beast boy currently sat in front of a wide screen with his hand on his chin, listening to JCPD’s police chief as he briefed him on the situation. The man was short and portly, with a thick curled moustache laying above his upper lip, his ginger hair combed and straight as he spoke with the changeling.

“Soooooooo” Gar responded as he looked at the images of the case files on the screen “this seems rather serious, but how does this enter my jurisdiction exactly Mr. Finn?”

Finn sighed as he interlocked his fingers, his face stern as he began to explain “That’s what’s worrying to me, the victim was found decapitated in his home, but how the attacker got in is……..rather uncanny” he said.

“The door was ripped off of its hinges, all signs point to it being with someone’s bare hands, his head was cut clean off like someone who knew how to use a sword did it.” Finn grumbled, seeming worried.

“So, you’re saying a metahuman did this?” Gar questioned, lifting his brow in curiosity.

“I’m saying that if it was Nightwing, he’d be adamant about investigating this.”

Gar nodded as he focused on one of the images, narrowing his eyes as he saw a small gemstone that seemed eerily similar to the one that Raven had in her forehead.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head Finn, if anything’s off, you can bet I’ll find it.”

“I’m not too sure about that” he responded, sighing as he reclined in his chair.

“Too bad” Gar said as he stood up and prepared to end the call “you’re gonna have to trust me now.”

The screen went black as he ended the call and Gar sighed before walking out, headed to the garage to see how the maintenance of the T-car was going.

He smiled as the sight of Bumblebee’s upturned ass greeted him, the upper half of her body buried in the depths of the engine as she fiddled with it.

In a few weeks she had quickly adjusted to life within the Tower, effectively taking Cyborg’s place as the resident tech expert and handling all of the gizmos and gadgets. The Titans also came to learn that Karen had a rather strong oral fixation, almost every phallic object in the Tower had at some point found its way into her mouth in the span of two weeks, with the girl addicted to the feeling of her throat being stretched out by Garfield’s thick cock.

She pulled herself out and wiped away the sweat and grease on her forehead as she pulled the hood back down. She looked at Gar with a wide smile, pushing out her chest to emphasize her cleavage in the white tank top she wore, small droplets of sweat forming atop the hills of dark titflesh.

“Hey boss, I just fixed up the T-car like you asked” she said, pulling the strap of her tank top and failing at disguising her shameless teasing as her trying to deal with the heat “wanna take it for a spin?”

He gave her a wolfish grin as he laid his hand on her hip, hearing her gasp slightly as he pulled her onto him, her chocolate jugs squashing against him as she looked up at him. “I think you deserve some thanks for your hard work first don’t you?” She quivered as her lips inched closer to his, only for the sound of the crime alert to blare through the Tower, interrupting the two lovers.

“Scratch that” Gar said “we’re taking it for a spin first, suit up Bee.”

She groaned in disappointment before heading to fetch her suit, intent on absolutely destroying whichever thug had caused a disturbance.

***

Kitten Walker gulped as she held her plasma whip in front of the bank clerk, heart beating wildly as he stuffed her bags with cash. She wouldn’t have had to lower herself to this level if her father wasn’t arrested, and his money soon began to run dry as Kitten continued her lavish lifestyle without her criminal father making more.

And now here she was, resorting to robbery in a desperate attempt to make money, eyes flickering to and fro as she yelled to the crouching civilians, ordering them to stay put.

Outside the Bank, the Titans gathered, with Gar standing in front of the building as he peered into the window.

“Seriously” Karen spoke out “fucking Kitten? That’s why we’re here?” She spat out in disgust, upset that this was what the crime alert was for.

“Well, Kitten does have some fighting skills……” Gar mused as he stroked his chin “even still, I don’t think she’d hurt anyone, but I’ve still got a pretty good plan.”

***

Kitten held the terrified clerk by his collar as she walked to the door, the man shivering as he broke into a cold sweat knowing that he was to be used as a hostage. The bratty blonde held her whip close to his face as she looked at Raven through the glass door, shaking with rage and fear.

“You Titan pests can’t stop me, none of this would have happened if you didn’t put my daddy in jail!” She yelled, drawing the glowing orange thread closer to the clerk’s face as he sobbed audibly. “A goody two-shoes like you is definitely gonna let me go if I threaten this old sadsack, so why don’t you get out of my wa-”

The girl was cut off as she felt a cold, scaly texture run up her leg, screaming as she saw a green snake wrapping itself around her calf. She dropped the man along with the handle of her whip. Raven smiled as her hands emitted a dark glow, wrapping Kitten in a black mass as she struggled uselessly.

“Really Kitten, I thought you’d smartened up after Killer Moth got put away” she said, rolling her eyes at the girl.

“S-shut up Raven” she muttered back “I’ll get you for this, I’ll sue!”

“Suuuuuuuuure you will.”

The snake’s body enlarged and contorted as it morphed into the changeling.

“Well, I’d call that a job well done” he sighed as the police stormed in, taking hold of Kitten as they dragged her away.

Gar sighed as he stretched his arms out “I’ve gotta come with, make sure the badges have all the details on the case” he said casually, waving before morphed into a sparrow, following the sound of sirens as he soared through the air.

The four girls waved back as he left, all thankful that they didn’t have to take too long to deal with Kitten.

How wrong they were……

***

“Excuse me?” Gar said, his eyes widening in disbelief as he heard what Chief Finn told him.

“It’s as I said” the man groaned as he sat down in front of him. “Kitten is demanding that the Titans support her financially from now on.”

“How in all hell does that make sense?” the green-skinned man asked “she’s a criminal, she can’t rob a bank and then ask me to pay her for stopping it.”

“It’s more complicated than that Garfield……”

“How so?”

“Even if he’s behind bars, Killer Moth still has a good number of big law firms in his pocket” he responded.

“Even though their unlikely to convince judges not to see her as a criminal, it’d be easy to paint her as a victim, they’d say she was raised with no concept of money and left to burn through it once her dad was put away, which is actually pretty much true.”

He continued, “and since you guys put Killer Moth away, the argument could be made that the Titans are at fault for her resorting to robbery and should take responsibility.”

“That wouldn’t hold” Gar replied, scowling.

“You’d be surprised kid.”

The changeling groaned aloud as he rubbed his face into his palms.

“Look, Gar, I’m sure no matter what she’ll end up being put away, but doing it normally is gonna cost you a really good lawyer and a smear campaign funded by Killer moth. But there’s another option here.”

“And what would that be?”

“holding her under house arrest in Titans Tower.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“No, this is the best way to avoid this brat lashing out at you in court, trust me kid, it doesn’t get any better than this.”

The green man ground his teeth in frustration as Finn reached for his shoulder to console him, barely holding back his tears.

His days of contentment were now over.

***

By nightfall, a black SUV stopped in front of the tower, and Garfield exited from the door in the passenger’s seat. He fidgeted impatiently as he waited for his guest, and soon enough Kitten popped out of the backseat, lugging around tens of huge bags and shoving them into his arms.

He frowned as his arms morphed, forming a mass of thick, muscular tentacles that held up her bags, filled with an obscene amount of lavish clothing that he couldn’t even imagine Starfire finding attractive. He entered the elevator behind her, the blonde girl smiling back at him.

Although the person who smiled at him disgusted him, he had to admit as he looked at her that her confidence in her looks was certainly not misplaced.

Her blonde tresses were straight and neat, the silky hair reaching down to the bottom of her slim neck. Her eyes were magnificent blue orbs with long eyelashes hanging over them, and her lips were soft, plump and lined with red lipstick. In height, she managed to be even shorter than Raven at just a few inches below five feet, her diminutive height and lithe frame gave her the look of a petite ballet dancer, which had an unmistakable appeal to it.

“ _Really_ ” Beast boy thought, slumping his shoulders in existence _“why couldn’t her personality be as good as her looks?”_

The elevator doors slid open with a ding and Gar groaned to himself as he wondered just how he was to explain this to the others. The four Titans were all gathered in the living room, with Star braiding the hair of an unenthused Blackfire as Raven floated in the air with her legs crossed and eyes closed, meditating. Meanwhile, Bumblebee sat in the corner with a cylindrical contraption in front of her, wearing a welding mask as she blowtorched it.

They all paused and looked between Gar and Kitten as he held an obviously fake smile, trying and failing to hide his pain. “H-hey guys” he spoke in a trembling voice “t-this might be a little unexpected but, Kitten here is to be put under” he held his mouth as though resisting the urge to puke before continuing “put under house arrest in Titan’s tower…….at least until further notice.”

Their reaction was………expected, to say the least. The groans of the four women filled the room as their previous activities were forgotten, scowling in discontentment.

Kitten frowned and stepped forward into the living room and raising her hand in the air “what are you little hero brats complaining for!” She yelled out “honestly, peasants like you should be glad that I’M here to introduce some actual class into this place, maybe Robbie-Poo would actually appreciate my presence.”

Blackfire cocked her head at those words “Robbie-Poo? Is that what you call Robin?” She questioned in disbelief “god, your weird pet name for him is almost as pathetic as you are.”

Kitten glared daggers at her, eyes narrowing as she bubbled with rage. She smiled maliciously before speaking back to the Tamaranean girl “you’re one to talk aren’t you, you bimbo. Aren’t you the one who almost killed your sister a bunch cause of your own insecurity?”

Komand’r was barely held back by her sister, her scowl inches from Kitten’s smug smile as she grit her teeth, calming down as Star pacified her.

The blonde brat still seemed unsatisfied with the level of contempt she’d already drew from the Titans, looking to Kori and grinning from ear to ear. “If it isn’t the homewrecker who stole my Robbie-Poo from me” she spat out “how’d you do it huh? Probably with those obscene cow tits of yours, not like it matters anyway, he’ll come to his senses after seeing me again.”

Kori smiled an ingenuine smile as one of her eyes twitched, her grip on her sister’s arms loosened slightly “well, unfortunately, friend Dick is not in the tower at the moment.” She said, ending it with a wide grin as she twisted her head madly.

“What? He got bored of you schmucks?”

“He’s gone, with the Justice League now, and friend Dick is no longer a……..partner, to me.” Star replied, looking even more enraged with the girl.

“Hmph, guess he got wise with time.”

Kitten turned away from Starfire and walked across the room, only to find her legs dangling above the ground as she was suspended in the air by a thick, slimy green tentacle that held her by her dress.

“Listen here” Gar said, his deep, powerful voice echoing through the room “I don’t care if you act the way you normally do or make your usual absurd demands, but so long as you stay here, you do not talk to Star, or anyone else for that matter, the way you just have.” Silence lingered in the air as he finished his command, dropping the girl on the floor as she whined.

“Ugh, fine” Kitten responded, there was the usual feeling of disappointment at not getting what she wanted, but along with it was a strange, unfamiliar feeling that she couldn’t ignore.

“Well then” the girl continued “since all important introductions are over with” she was not unaware of the fact that Beast boy had only introduced her “who’s going to be my escort, even with how small this place is, I still need to be shown around.”

“NOT IT!” Four voices said simultaneously, with everyone other than Gar and Kitten zipping away, confining themselves in their rooms and leaving the two alone together. Kitten smiled up at him with wide eyes that Gar saw as a distinct sign of trouble “I guess that just leaves you” she giggled, twirling her finger through her hair.

Hours later, Gar sat slumped in a soft chair in one of the Titan’s guest rooms, with Kitten sleeping on a bed close to him. Dealing with the girl’s tantrums and outbursts had kept him busy well after midnight, leaving him exhausted and relieved by the time she’d finally resolved to put herself to sleep, Gar shivered as he remembered how she reacted seeing the size of her closet, it hurt his head to remember the sound she made even now.

He decided to forget about it, his eyes flickering as he grew sleepier, only for them to widen at the feeling of a hand rubbing his groin. He looked down to see the smiling face of bumblebee, winking at him suggestively whilst she pulled her signature top over her head, her soft brown bosom bouncing out of its confines.

“Seriously?” Gar whispered at her, moreso in jest than genuine annoyance, although he would have liked to get some sleep first.

“Shawry” she slurred out as she planted her lips on the side of his shaft, sliding her wet tongue along his length. “I felt really, _really_ bad leaving you to take care of Kitten, so I wanted to apologize the best way I can!”

Green fingers ran across her head and grabbed at one of her buns, pulling her head up to face him.

“I’m the leader, it’s expected of me, I probably would have volunteered anyway and you know it, so why don’t you stop playing cute and tell me why you’re _really_ here.”

She whimpered at his touch, thighs rubbing together as her arousal grew from his domineering attitude towards her “you can be so mean sometimes _boss_ ” she responded, blushing slightly as she confessed “you know I can barely go to sleep if I haven’t taken one of your loads in my stomach, it’s all your fault for being such a big dicked stud anways.”

“Good girl” he responded, smiling down at her “why don’t you earn what you came here for?” her hair was released from his strong grip and she immediately worked to cover as much of his rod with her saliva as she could.

Lips stretched around his massive member as she pushed her head down on his cock, making the changeling groan in pleasure.

Gar paused as he felt two pairs of soft digits running across his pecks, looking behind him to see Raven. He smirked at her and grabbed her chin in his hand, making her whimper in response. “And why are you here?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Same as Karen” she replied truthfully, already moving to kneel alongside Bumblebee before he could command her to. 

“You two are completely shameless huh?” Gar chided the girls, his hands grabbing both of them by their heads “Kitten is sleeping right next to you, you really wanna wake her up to the sight of you two sucking cock like some whores?”

Neither responded, their tongues still caressing his length as they savored his overpowering taste. He stroked his fingers through their hair and smiled, leaning his head back and groaning as he approached his limit, making his dick pulse hotly as the girl’s slobbered over it.

The two moaned as their lips smooched around his fat head, feeling Gar’s dick spurt into their mouths, his hot, thick warmth painting their tongues white. They pulled away and opened their mouths, showing off the coagulated wad they collected in their mouths before gulping it down.

Within a few moments, both of the girls were naked and panting with Raven on her back on a nearby desk as Bumblebee lied on top of her, their breasts rubbing against each other just as their wet cunts did. Gar ran his hands along their bodies, making them mewl out loud.

“nghhh, c’mon boss” Karen whined, kicking her legs weakly “stop teasing and mess up our pussies, you know you want to!”

The changeling whistled lightly as he rubbed his cockhead against Karen’s leaking entrance just to tease her more. “Eh, I’m not sure…..” he said with a sarcastic tone “are you really sure you want me to ream you out right in front of our new guest here? Are you two just _that_ depraved, I expected more.”

“Fuck! Yes! Yes, we fucking are!” Raven shouted, the frustration from Gar’s relentless teasing overcoming her sense of decency “I don’t care who sees, I just wanna get my cunt bred alright! Is that too much to as-”

Her ranting ceased when Gar pushed his member into her, making the girl gasp as her nether lips spread out to accommodate his inhuman length. “Now that’s my little birdie bitch!” He taunted as he gripped her by her thighs, feeling the tightness of her walls as they clamped around his length.

The dark-haired girl squirmed at the feeling of him inside her, no matter how many times he’d already taken her as he wished, it still felt just as unreal as the first, if not better. “Ah, that’s it, don’t stop master!” She squealed out, feeling even more sensitive from how Karen licked at her earlobes in order to see more of her cute reactions.

Suddenly he hauled his cock out of her with some effort, making her groan at the sudden loss. A second later, Karen’s breath hitched as she found her pussy stuffed to the brim as Gar sheathed his manhood into her, his tip reaching into her womb.

She grinned as her lips trembled, every nerve on her body alight with pleasure “T-took you long enough” she sighed “I almost thought you’d forgotten about me boss.”

“Me. Forget this?” Gar said as he slapped both of her thick asscheeks, grabbing them with either hand and making her scream “fat chance….”

The room filled with the moans of the heroines and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh as they were mercilessly fucked, threatening to awaken the bratty blonde who slept just a few feet away.

Unfortunately for the Titans, Kitten’s name was not an indication of how she slept, as she tossed and turned under the covers at the noise, eyelids flickering rapidly as she was pulled out of her slumber. She sat up slowly and shook her head, still unaware of her surroundings, she cocked her head in confusion as her tired eyes saw a blurry image of three blobs moving on her desk.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked again, feeling her vision clear up and looking again. Her cheeks became a flushed pink almost immediately as she saw what was actually going on, clamping her hand over her mouth as she looked upon the scandalous scene.

Her eyes widened as she watched, unable to act or look away, feeling strangely compelled to watch the debauched scene going on in front of her. “ _Oh god”_ she thought to herself _“how **deplorable** , taking advantage of his teammates for sex, Robbie-Poo would **never**.”_

Even as she chastised him in her mind, Kitten’s body seemed very receptive to the sight, her body ignited with arousal as her pajama shorts grew wet. _“well, they don’t seem all that against it though, so I guess it’s fine to let them off…..”_

The girl hid under the covers as she saw Gar’s eyes meet hers for a moment, peeking out from under the sheets to keep watching and breathing a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn’t been caught, finally deciding to finger her wet little cunt to ease her frustrations.

The feeling she got watching as Gar fucked Raven and Bumblebee was incomparable to any fantasy she had of Nightwing, she wondered if fucking the boy she’d dreamed of for so long would even feel half as good as it felt just watching the monster of a man in front of her. She bit into her sheets as she heard the man groan out, shooting his semen into Karen’s womb and filling her with his creamy white gift before switching to Raven, intending to give each girl a thick helping of cock cream.

Kitten’s pussy squelched around her fingers as she saw him finally pull out, revealing the unreal length of his fat cock as it pulsed powerfully in his hands, shooting the last of his essence onto the sweaty, panting bodies of his subordinates, marking them as his.

The blonde brat panted in the afterglow of her orgasm, still awestruck by just how virile the changeling was, watching him walk out of the room as he carried each girl over his shoulder, like a caveman dragging his latest kill into his den to be devoured.

Kitten smiled as her mind went blank, drifting off into sleep again after the rush of arousal she’d just felt. At first, she only wanted to be as much of a nuisance to the Titans as possible, to derail their lives as vengeance for how they’d destroyed hers.

Now though, she wanted something else, she wanted Garfield.

And she _always_ got what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooooo, there was a lot less plotbuilding in this chapter than I wanted to add since I ended up just introducing Kitten's character instead, I'm focusing on building the plot around the new H.I.V.E and the murderer mentioned here and how the two pieces connect, and that's probably only gonna come after the second Kitten chapter, which will take a while to be released since school is gonna be dominating my life for a good while :(. Anyway I'm too stubborn to stop so y'all are just gonna have to deal with my bad writing (if you think it's bad) till I get tired of this story. As always any kudos, bookmarks, comments, criticism, etc. is highly appreciated and will make my day (yeah it's that easy) and have a wonderful whatevertimeofdayitisforyou. 
> 
> O wait also.......not to be a self promoter, but I posted a My hero academia story here as well (I know so original) and you can check it out if you like my writing her (it's not smut but it'll get rather raunchy later on I promise, you might like the plot so just check it out pls).


	9. Kittens and Lions (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten carries out her plan to make Garfield hers, as expected, it fails spectacularly, leading to Kitten being defeated in a rather lewd manner.

The Titans had a problem.

A small, blonde, fussy, teenage problem to be exact.

This problem was one Kitten Walker, who over the course of three days, had only succeeded in becoming more disliked by the residents of the Tower. Though the girl’s snobbish, entitled behavior towards the other females living with her was enough to earn their collective vitriol, she’d taken to messing with them in an even more offensive manner.

She was monopolizing Garfield’s time.

Practically every second that the changeling wasn’t working on an investigating the pressing case police chief Finn had given him was spent dealing with the tiny teen, which meant that three days had passed without the man unloading his spunk into his subordinates.

It wasn’t as though the girls hadn’t attempted to remedy this problem before, each of the heroes had basically thrown themselves at him in hopes of fixing it, however, there remained the problem that offended them.

Kitten, endlessly, tirelessly, would always find a way to walk in on the scene right before anyone could satiate their lustful hunger, pulling Garfield away for a myriad of childish, foolish reasons.

“Garfield, can you help me reach the top shelf?”

“Garfield, my closet’s too small, can I put my clothes in the alien’s one?”

“Garfield, I’m cold, hold me.”

She would whine in her soft, undeniably cute voice, knowing that the man had no choice but to obey lest his eardrums were made to bleed hearing one of her tantrums, especially considering that his enhanced senses made those even more annoying.

Being the exhibitionists they were, the Titan girls held no issue with the idea of having their leader fuck them to his heart’s content right in front of her. Gar was a lot more cautious about the issue, he still believed that the girl would use any opportunity she could get to smear their reputation, and none of the Titans wanted “NEW TEAM LEADER OF TITANS CAUGHT SEXUALLY COERCING TEAMMATES” hitting the front pages of the news any time soon.

And so, the women simply dealt with it, becoming more and more frustrated as the absence of Beast Boy’s thick cock in their holes put into perspective just how addicted to him they had become. Bumblebee was definitely the worst in coping with it, not only had she managed to repeatedly shove as many objects that were even slightly phallic in nature down her throat as she humanly could, she’d began to constantly drink milkshakes as a substitute for Gar’s cum.

The others weren’t so much better than her themselves, Raven had caught Starfire and Blackfire scissoring each other like they aimed to crush the other with their legs on multiple occasions, apparently incest isn’t very taboo on Tamaran…….

As for the dark-haired half demon herself, she was used to containing her emotions, having spent years sealing away her own desires for the sake of preventing her father, Trigon from awakening. Which was why she was incredibly ashamed of herself when she found herself locked in her room, repeatedly casting spells to relive her past experiences of feeling his hard cock throbbing in her tiny womb.

Even now, the girl browsed through a rather raunchy book of erotica as she laid on the couch, desperately wishing she could live the scenario’s being played out, with Gar as the valiant, strong Knight Escribar, freeing her from her fate of being wedded to the wicked Malchior and taking her as his own……

She squeaked when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking behind her to see the very man that inhabited her fantasies. “Hey hey, Rae Rae, whatcha reading” he said as he leaned in closer, glancing at the pages of the book before the girl slammed it closed.

“Nothing!” She replied, embarrassed at being caught in the act. “Uhhh, I mean……that book is filled with all sorts of long descriptions and history, you’d definitely hate it!” She lied, trying to save face.

“Uh huh” he said, clearly unconvinced “I’m sure it must be pretty interesting if you’ve got your hand down your crotch reading it.”

She looked down to see that her right hand was planted atop the crotch of her leotard, leaving a growing wet spot that she hadn’t even realized.

“Eh, don’t worry about it, that’s not why I wanted to talk to you anyways.”

The half-demon still blushed furiously at her current situation, mentally berating herself for lying as badly as she did.

“W-what did you want from me then?” She asked, her eyes wide, filled with anticipation.

That anticipation was soon broken as he pulled out an amulet from his pocket, a yellow gemstone placed in its center and sparkling beautifully.

“You’re our resident magic user, right? I wanted to know if you could look into the origins of this thing right here, maybe one of those dark-arts books you have says something about it?”

She whined a little knowing that Gar didn’t intend to fuck her into a coma for lying to him, but ultimately grabbed the amulet, examining it for a while.

“It looks……familiar, I’ll have to check through my books.” She sat up in front of Gar, pushing her chest out to him, not even hiding that she wanted him to check her out “are you sure that that’s…….the only thing you want from me?”

The tiny blonde problem waltzed in just before he could answer, making Raven scowl as she laid back down, knowing that Gar wouldn’t try anything in front of the twerp. Meanwhile, Kitten sat down next to her, tapping on her smartphone with one hand and scooping a tub of ice cream with the other, for someone so small, she had one hell of a sweet tooth.

“We’ll talk about this later” Gar whispered in Raven’s ear, her inner walls tightening as she heard his commanding voice, struggling not to say “yes master” in response. She nodded and he walked out of the living room quickly, headed to the meeting room, presumably to look over case files again, perhaps he was close to finding a lead?

That left only Raven and Kitten next to each other, both parties expectedly glaring each other as they went back to what they were doing.

“You know, you can stop throwing yourself at him.” Kitten said in her usual disdain filled voice.

“What?” Raven responded, trying her best to seem confused.

“Don’t act all coy, I already know what you hero whores are doing with him.”

Raven’s eyes widened at that, now actually confused “why haven’t you said anything then?”

Kitten looked back at her with a gleeful, sadistic look just before she replied. “Y’know, at first this was just my petty revenge scheme, make your lives miserable for getting my daddy thrown in jail and all…..but then, _he_ came into the equation.”

She smiled a smug, self-satisfied smile as she locked eyes with Raven, amused at the anger the half-demon showed. “Sooooo” she continued, her voice sounding like the typical ‘queen bee’ character “I changed up my plan a little. Now, I’m just gonna steal your green boytoy away from you and make him allllll mine, he’ll probably be thankful by the end of it anyways….”

She took another scoop of ice cream and smiled at Raven, making sure to lick the milky treat as seductively as she could.

“Wait a minute…..” Raven said, processing what Kitten had just told her “you said _you’re_ gonna steal _him_.”

“What’s so hard to get bitch, do you have actual brain-damage along with all the psychological trauma? He’s gonna be mine and there’s nothing you can do about it, sorry not sorry.”

Raven held her hand to her head and chuckled, barely able to avoid laughing out loud at what she heard.

When she stopped, she looked back at Kitten, who seemed confused by her reaction. “I don’t think you understand just how things work around here kitty….”

The blonde seemed offended by the nickname, grumbling out loud hearing Raven say it.

“If you saw, you should already know by now……” She said, her tone growing more and more ominous as she went on “you can’t own Gar, he owns _you_. And I’m very sure you’re no different from any other girl he’s broken, well……maybe you’re more annoying.”

“Tch!” Kitten spat back, running off with her tub of ice cream “we’ll see about that.”

Raven simply smiled and waved, true to her sarcastic nature as she said to her “good luck kitty, you’re gonna need it……”

***

Garfield sat in the meeting room, fiddling with a pen in his left hand as his right arm sprouted into four huge tentacles, three of them holding up a variety of papers while the other brought a cup of coffee to his lips, sometimes being a shapeshifting freak was beneficial.

He drank half of the cup’s caffeinated contents before setting it back down on the table, sighing out loud before speaking “I know you’re there Karen.”

A tiny speck that could barely be seen in front of his eyes suddenly grew to human size, revealing Bumblebee. She wore a black basketball shirt with the number fifteen printed on, with a pair of short-shorts that left far too much skin exposed, along with knee-high white socks bearing red stripes.

“How did you know?” She asked, genuinely surprised that he could detect her when she was smaller than most ant species.

“Animal senses doesn’t just mean smell Karen, I could hear those wings of yours buzzing from miles away.”

She laughed slightly at that, kicking her legs as she sat on the table in front of him, easily letting him see how tightly her clothes clung to her.

“Are you busy, boss?” She questioned, her voice like honey “cause I could help with that y’know, I’m good at handling _hard_ stuff.”

He rolled his eyes at how blatant her innuendo was, running one of his tentacles over her head “I’m a bit busy with something, I’m just this close to cracking the case.”

“Awww c’mon, can’t you do that later?”

“And what if ‘later’ ends up being two days from now when everyone in this tower is tired and sweaty from all of your ‘helping’?”

“Hmph, fair point I guess.”

Her feet rested on the man’s shoulders, her toes dancing against his green skin in order to draw a reaction out of him.

“You know, I’ve had a lot of time to think about our whole ‘dynamic’ in this place recently, what with Kitten and all……”

Gar only continued to browse through his files, seemingly disinterested “yeah, what about our ‘dynamic’?”

“I’m not just a tech-girl you know, I’ve studied a lot of animal biology in my time, being the genius I am it was pretty easy.”

“ _wow_ ” Gar thought, still acting unimpressed as she played with him _“she’s a lot vainer than I thought.”_

“The more I think about it, the more I realize that we’re kinda like a pride of lions here, a submissive little harem of lionesses all at their leader’s beck and call.”

Her feet slid further down, tracing circles around his hard abs, making him look up at her for a moment.

“I mean, you let us have agency of course, but at the end of the day, you always have the final say. In terms of natural relationships, I’m basically your slave…….not that I mind.”

Her toes finally lingered over his crotch, brushing up and down in an attempt to provoke him.

She smiled when he glared at her, happy that she was at least getting his attention and hopeful that he would soon punish her for her insubordination.

Her hopes were dashed when the door slid open, Kitten walking into the room through it, obviously wanting something. “Gar, can you come with me for a second?” It sounded like a request, but they all knew it was a demand.

The lithe little blond wore a pair of daisy dukes and a white cutoff shirt with rainbow suspenders, her hair done up in two twintails, she looked like a lolicon’s fantasy. “Can this wait Kitten? I’m kind of busy right now” Gar said, still not keen on being disturbed.

She pouted in response, her blue eyes wide and close to watering, they could be seen as ‘puppy dog eyes’ but in her case, they were more of ‘do what I say or I’ll scream so loud it’s going to be heard from atlantis’ eyes.

He sighed as he got up, leaving Karen as she watched with scorn-filled eyes, barely holding back from exploding with rage when she saw the bitch stick her tongue out at her as she walked by Garfield’s side, pouring rock salt into Bumblebee’s gouging wound.

“Grrrr! guess I’m back to milkshakes…….”

***

Garfield sat down on the couch, yawning out loud as he blankly looked at the television screen, completely disinterested in the slasher movie that was airing. Kitten had found it terrifying enough to demand that Beast boy stay next to her as she watched it, but he really couldn’t see what made it any scarier than a run-of-the-mill horror movie, maybe being knowledgeable enough in human biology to see how ridiculous and improbable each death was lessened its effect on him.

Nonetheless, he resigned himself to following Kitten’s request if for nothing more than to spare himself the trouble of dealing with her outbursts. He quickly came to regret his decision as he felt the tiny teen rubbing up against him as much as she could, his eyes scanning her body as he realized just how provocative her attire was.

Whether it was his enhanced sense of sight or Kitten’s clothes just being that tight, he could see her stiff nipples through her cutoff shirt, the girl made no effort to hide it and instead cuddled him tighter, letting him feel the softness of her perky B-cups. Given that he’d gone days without sex, his attempts to keep his dick from hardening in response to the stimuli were rendered null, leaving him horny and unenthused with no one but the cause of his recent frustration next to him.

His heartbeat quickened as she shifted against him, laying her head on his lap as she stretched across the couch. For a moment, he wondered if she was doing this to him intentionally, provoking him in order to have him fuck her, but he dismissed that as a figment of his own imagination in his lust-driven state.

And then she turned her head around, the back of her head resting right on top of his hardening shaft, and she smiled widely right at him, her eyes filled with mischief and confidence. That was when he knew that she was provoking him, even before she opened her mouth to taunt him “What’s this Gar? I feel something really hard on the back of my head.”

Her eyelashes fluttered as she laid her hand on his stomach “are you all hard over little old me? Just cause I put my head on your lap? How _perverted_.”

A giant green hand held her by the chin, smushing her cheeks and making her moan out loud. He looked down at her with a deep frown, eyes dark and filled with contempt for the blonde bitch, she gulped at the sight, realizing that she might have made a huge mistake in teasing him like this.

“You’re the one who got me this hard in the first place” he growled “always running around the tower in those slutty little outfits you have, drawing me away from the other girls. You did all of that so I’d fuck you didn’t you? Why don’t you take care of the problem you started?”

He half expected her to leave the tower in a rage, intent to report this event as sexual assault and absolutely destroy the changeling in court.

Luckily, that half was wrong.

Kitten parted her soft lips slowly and placed them on his groin, unbuttoning his jeans and placing his zipper in her mouth and pulling down. She gasped when the thick length slapped against her face, making her heart pound nervously as she saw just how big he was right before her eyes. She inhaled his scent and felt her womb quiver in response, her brain overloaded with hormones as his pheromones hit her in their full strength.

“ _fuck_ ” she thought _“this cock is even bigger than it first looked. God, the smell. He smells like he hasn’t washed in **days** , and it’s so fucking hot.” _Her tongue snaked out and licked at the underside of Gar’s manhood, moaning at the taste as she dragged her taste buds along its veiny mass.

“This dick is fucking _filthy.”_ She said as she looked up at Gar, shifting again to kneel in front of him “I can taste all the fucking sweat and dirt on this thing, you’re lucky your cock’s good enough for me not to care about that.”

She opened her mouth to take his head in her mouth, closing her eyes as she did so, only to gag as she felt a giant hand grab her scalp and push her halfway down the length, almost choking her in the process.

“Less talking, more sucking” Kitten mewled at Gar’s commanding tone, her pussy drooling as she felt the same familiar feeling she had when he ordered her to be polite to the other Titans. What was that feeling? Why was it so horribly addicting and mind melting for her?

Kitten was far too lust drunk to think of the answers to those questions, letting go of her bratty attitude for the first time since she’d come to the tower and falling into obedience and suckling on his manhood as she looked up at him. She felt her throat distend as she sunk her head down deeper, fighting back her gag reflex in an attempt to deepthroat Gar fully.

Her heart leapt with joy when Garfield aided her, grasping her twintails in his fingers and pushing her down further coating the green rod in a sheen of spit, practically making it glisten. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her nose buried in his pubes, taking in his scent with her cheeks puffed up like a squirrel hiding nuts.

Gar looked down on her, smirking slightly seeing how she looked at him, obviously seeking some form of approval for taking him as well as she did. “Aw _kitty_ ….” He said mockingly, stroking his thumb across her cheek, loving the feeling of her purring on his cock in response “did you think that’d please me? How cute.”

She gargled on his length in shock as her face was fucked, giving her no time to adjust as her throat was molded around the thick schlong.

 _“F-fuck,”_ she thought, her eyes rolling back as tears ran down her smooth cheeks _“t-this fucking **animal** is treating my throat like it’s a fleshlight. Why the fuck am I getting so wet because of it? I should be the one in control, not getting **used** like those hero whores!”_

In spite of how much she wanted to, she couldn’t deny just how much she was loving being treated like this, licking at the underside of his cock, eager to feel her stomach filled with something other than butterflies. Gar groaned as he sped up the pace of his throatfucking, his member pulsing hotly.

Without warning, his dick spurted in her gullet. Kitten’s eyes widened as she felt the thick liquid warmth slide down into her stomach, her legs shook as she felt her quim quiver, cumming completely untouched from being filled up like a well-used cum bucket.

She coughed and sputtered as he finally pulled out of her mouth, gasping for air as she struggled to comprehend what just happened. “Y-you…..” she spat out, her throat raw from being used as a cockholster “you perverted fucking bastard! H-how dare you, fucking my mouth like some cock-sock, don’t you know I should be treated like a princess?”

Gar rolled his eyes, not bothering to waste his enhanced hearing on listening to her, instead pulling her up on top of him. She squealed as she was made to straddle him, her daisy duke covered ass laying on top of his lap, grinding against his semi-hard length.

“Yeah yeah…..” the changeling grumbled, not even trying to hide how he stared at her breasts “for a princess, you sure did suck me off like a royal whore huh?”

Kitten’s cheeks turned pink hearing him say that, feeling her heart flutter being demeaned. “T-that’s not fair……” she stuttered, barely managing to speak with how intimidated she was “y-you forced my head down and made me choke all over it.”

“I did.” Gar said, whispering into her ear as his claws cut her suspenders _“but aren’t you the one who came like a little bitch when I did that?”_

“J-just, shut up, you pervert.”

“Maybe I will, if you take off those tight little shorts of yours and get to riding me like I know you want to.”

There it was again, that same tingling feeling up her spine. With her cognitive abilities now somewhat back to normal, Kitten could finally put her finger on what it was.

The feeling of being commanded, that feeling of ecstasy she seemed to have whenever the green pervert ordered her around like his pet plaything. It was so foreign to her that she hadn’t even realized what it was, growing up with a rich father who practically granted her every wish had let her live without an ounce of discipline in her life. It seemed that now she was being payed back in full for all those years without discipline, and it felt absolutely _amazing._

She turned her head away from him and moved her hands to the hem of her shorts.  
  


“I could report you for this you know? You’ve left evidence all over me, you’d be ruined.”

“Please” he snorted, not entertaining her empty threats for a second, “if that was what you wanted to do, you’d have been long gone way before you got all comfy on my lap.”

She didn’t respond, only hanging her head down as she unbuttoned her daisy dukes, sliding them down her smooth legs and throwing them onto the floor. Her eyes were closed as she felt Gar’s clawed hands grab at her shirt, ready to rip off the only remaining clothing that hid her naked form from him.

“H-hey, that shirt’s worth more than you are, you know that?”

She squealed as the fabric was torn off of her, turning the expensive shirt into a tattered rag that was tossed away and promptly forgotten. Her perky nipples stiffened in the cold air, the pink nubs laying on top of her soft breasts.

“I don’t know how much your clothes are worth, and I couldn’t care less” Gar said, leering at her shamelessly. “So, are you gonna make this worth my time or am I just gonna have to give Bumblebee a visit?”

“J-just give me a second! Gosh, it’s not that easy to take a monster like this in one go okay!”

She lifted herself up, rubbing the moist, pink lips of her drooling cunt on his cockhead, gulping nervously in fear as she stared at the throbbing rod that was eager to push into her deepest parts, touching what had once been untouched and leaving her ruined for anyone else.

“You better get ready to have your world rocked, you’re gonna feel ten times better than you ever did with those hero whores.” Kitten tried her best to put on the same smug voice she had before, only succeeding in highlighting how hoarse and weakened her voice was from having her gullet stretched out.

He only smiled up at her, putting his hand on his chin as he eyed her up and down. “Prove it then.”

The fat tip of Gar’s cockhead spread her pussylips as Kitten pulled herself down onto his rod, she groaned with every inch that she took, the walls of her warm canal squeezing the engorged shaft. She planted her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself and went down further.

The bratty blonde squealed when she’d fully sheathed the green length, totally overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness that came with having her womb stuffed. She panted as she looked down at him, proud to see his eyes closed in bliss. Her trembling lips inched closer to his, capturing them in a hungry kiss that showed her wanton need for him.

Clawed hands grabbed her by the hips, making her moan into his mouth as he thrust up into her, his strong arms leaving her powerless to do anything but gyrate her hips against him, bucking back against each of his thrusts in a desperate chase for pleasure. She gasped for air when Gar pulled his tongue out of her mouth, he grinned wickedly at her lust-drunk face, her cheeks flushed a deep, rosy pink.

“Y-you bastard!” She growled, her insults not fitting her desperate, slutty appearance. “You’re such a piece of shit! Fuck, you put my dad in prison! I should hate you, I should want to slit your fucking throat right now!”

He chuckled back, knowing that she’d do no such thing, intent on breaking her pride completely. “Yeah….” He said, seeming disinterested as he pumped her up and down. “But you won’t do that will you? You’re way too in love with the fat dick fucking you, not to mention the guy using it.”

“F-fuck you!” She said, seeming flustered by his statement, as though having feelings for the changeling would be more shameful than all that she’d already done. “Me! In love with a perverted green bastard like you? In your dreams!”

Kitten yelped as he groped her pert ass with both hands, pulling her up his length, her eyes widened as she grabbed his shoulders, trying and failing to overcome his strength and stop him from lifting her. “W-what the hell are you doing!”  
“I’m giving you what you want.” Gar replied in a deadpan voice “I mean, you said you hate me, and you don’t seem to enjoy this, so why should I keep up.”

“H-hey! I didn’t-”

“Really? People don’t usually talk about slitting the throat of the person who’s fucking their brains out unless they really hate them.”

“T-that’s……..true. B-but I never asked you to stop.”

“Even if you don’t wanna stop, who says I wanna keep going? Why would I keep fucking someone who hates my guts?”

Kitten grumbled reluctantly as she wracked her brain, trying to think of what she could say to get Gar to stay inside her. “W-well, I don’t _hate_ you…..”

“Really? Don’t you think you should apologize for talking to me that way.”

She scowled slightly, swallowing her pride before responding. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Is that it? Surely you’ll have more to say if you really don’t want me to stop, shouldn’t you call me by a good name? Something indicating respect would be nice, considering how good I am at putting you in your place.”

The bastard, he dared to ask for more after getting _her_ of all people to apologize? He had to be out of his mind, there was no way she’d address him by some title like those other hero whores. Although, even Kitten had to admit that she enjoyed the way he treated her, the degrading pet names he gave her, the way he disciplined her when she went against him, it was almost like a…..

“D-daddy.”

“Hm, what was that Kitty? Did you finally apologize correctly, or am I just gonna have to leave?”

 _“W-why the fuck did I call him that!”_ Kitten thought, chastising herself in her head _“I only call dad that, this piece of shit that locked him up shouldn’t be making me want to call him that!”_

“Oh well, I guess we’ll just end it here.”

Kitten panicked and planted her hands on his chest, grabbing his attention before he could fully pull her off. “W-wait!” She yelped, her voice desperate and pleading.

She sighed and turned her head to the side, not wanting to look the bastard in the face to see his smug, self-satisfied look. “P-please don’t pull out” she said, her voice shrinking to a whisper as she reluctantly added a final word. “ _Daddy._ ”

Her breath hitched in her throat as Gar shoved himself balls deep into her slick, leaking cunt. He smiled at her as he pumped her up and down with one hand, his other groping her bouncy behind.

“I didn’t expect that from you Kitty” he said mockingly, licking and nibbling her erect nipples just to drive her even crazier. “Isn’t that what you call Killer Moth? Don’t you think it’s a little disrespectful to call the guy who got him locked up?”

In any normal situation, Kitten would kick Gar in the nuts for asking such a question, rather, a situation where he could ever say something like that to her would never exist in normal circumstances. However, Kitten had her mind absolutely wracked with ecstasy, her pussy was stretched out to limits that would mold it to Gar’s length.

The experience was nothing like anything her old boyfriends had given her, and it was far from what Dick could ever give her, his degrading, punishing treatment had lit a fire in her that could only be put out by a thick load of virile cum in her womb. With her brain turned to mush and her body hypersensitive and begging for Gar’s touch, she was more than receptive to any form of suggestion he could give her, and she eagerly jumped to answer him as truthfully as she could.

“N-no! It’s not wrong, I _should_ be calling you that!”

“Oh, really……and why do you think so?”

She whined as she shook her head, the last bit of resistance in her fighting to gain control, only to be broken the moment her quim was brought to orgasm. “B-because you’re better!” She admitted, shaking violently on top of him. “Killer moth could never put me in my place like you do, he did whatever I wanted. A weakling like him shouldn’t be getting in your way, y-you’re a better daddy.”

Gar gave her a wolfish grin and stood up as he continued to pump her up and down her shaft, carry-fucking her as she wrapped her legs around him. “And what are you to daddy?” He asked, eager to break her pride even further, in the case that such a thing was even possible.

She panted as tears ran down her cheeks, smiling dumbly as she answered. “haa, haah….I-I’m daddy’s kitty cumdump!”

That was it, the final push that sent the changeling over the edge. He pulled his head back as he roared in pleasure, impaling Kitten on his cock as he flooded her womb with his seed, her eyes crossing as her drooling tongue lolled out. The man’s green nuts pulsed powerfully with every new spurt of semen that was spat into Kitten’s rapidly expanding womb, cum slid out of the confines of her tight womb and formed a puddle on the ground as her stomach bloated slightly from the massive load.

Once he was finished, Gar unceremoniously dropped Kitten onto the couch, leaving her gaping hole to spill a river of thick semen all over her lower body, making the blonde whimper at the loss of her lover’s pearly white gift. She was gathering the leftover cum as soon as her arms regained strength, sucking on her tiny fingers as she took in the taste she was addicted to.

“Ah…..t-thank you for taming me daddy, I’m so glad you filled up my pussy like this…….”

He looked down at her and grabbed her by her twintails, Kitten showed no resistance, obediently opening her mouth and gladly accepting the engorged cocktip Gar slid into her mouth. “You think we’re anywhere near done?” He questioned, she could sense from his tone that he felt genuine anger towards her, he was eager to pay her back for all her shitty behavior so far, and Kitten was just as eager for him to do so.

“I’m gonna be paying you back for every time you’ve stepped out of line, and you’re gonna take it like a good little kitty bitch, understood?”

Kitten nodded with the fat green dickhead still in her mouth, suckling softly as she purred, wanting to have another taste of her new daddy’s thick cream shot into her maw. She deserved it after all, she was such a good kitty…..

***

Raven, Starfire and Blackfire followed Bumblebee as she led them across the hall, half-asleep and yawning as they barely listened to the rambling of the team’s tech-expert.

“I’m telling you guys, I heard it! There were all sorts of weird noises coming from the living room last night, there’s definitely something in there!”

Raven rolled her eyes, clearly not buying Karen’s story and only following her to confirm that she was wrong. “You were probably just hearing things Karen, there’s no way there’s anything in the Tower.”

“Aren’t you literally half demon? I thought you of all people would believe in ghosts…..”

“I DO believe in ghosts Karen, and that’s why I can tell you that there’s definitely nothing here, even if there was, don’t you think I’d be able to sense it? Considering that I’m an empath.”

Star sighed and rubbed her eyes, she wasn’t in the mood to handle bickering amongst her teammates, but since Garfield was nowhere to be found, she had to at least try to do so. “Now now…..friend Raven, I am sure that Karen’s suspicions are for a good cause, whatever it is, we can definitely deal with it if we’re all together can’t we?”

Raven hunched over in defeat, not willing to take the argument any further “I guess….”

Karen zipped into the living room while the others unenthusiastically followed her, her wings buzzing in the air. They stopped behind the couch as they heard a deep, snorting noise, slowly approaching whatever may have awaited them on it.

The girls’ eyes widened seeing Gar, naked as the day he was born and snoring peacefully, his shaft buried in a just as naked Kitten that slept on top of him.

Karen was flushed with shame realizing what the noises she feared were, covering her face with her hands. “W-what the-”

None of them were particularly surprised that this happened, knowing Gar, it was bound to at some point, but seeing it like this was rather unexpected.

“D-did he fall asleep inside of her?” Blackfire asked, her eyes focused on where the changeling’s cock was swallowed by Kitten’s pink depths.

Star only floated upwards and looked at the two with a smile on her face. “Ahhhhh, I remember when Gar first fell asleep inside me…….” she said in a nostalgic tone “it was so romantic.”

Raven smiled seeing Kitten, glad that she’d been proven right about how well the blonde brat’s plan would work. She stealthily let a little of her magic flow out, forming a dark black tendril that yanked Kitten by her hair, making her yelp as she woke up, with Gar following suite.

He groaned as he awakened, rubbing his eyes as he came to his senses. He gulped seeing his teammates, trying to think of an excuse for the precarious position he was caught in “uhhh, this isn’t what it looks like…….okay it _is_ what it looks like, but you guys don’t have the full context-”

He was cut off by Kitten embracing him tightly, nuzzling her face into his neck as she took in his scent, she seemed like a domesticated pet in comparison to her old attitude. “Mmmmm _Daddy_ , last night was _soooooo_ good, I’m so glad that I’m your personal pet now.”

She frowned when she noticed the other Titans, almost hissing at them as she clutched Garfield even tighter “hmph, what are you hero whores doing here? Can’t you see that Gar would rather spend his time with _me_.”

“Hey Kitten” Gar replied, his voice stern as he grabbed her waist “what did I tell you about how you speak to the others?”

She sighed as she gave in, taking a slightly less hostile tone as she addressed the women. “I _guess_ it’s fine for Gar to have you guys to keep him entertained….”

She smiled smugly at them before she continued, her nose lifted up in the same bitchy expression she usually had when speaking to those she thought of as lesser. “Not that it matters anyway, since I’m _obviously_ Daddy’s favorite.”

That line easily earned her scornful looks from all of them, with Gar facepalming in hopes of going unnoticed in the argument that was sure to follow.

The tower was a lot less quiet than usual that day, but the Titan’s little blonde problem was solved for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER TOOK A FUCKTON OF WORK TO FINISH. Sorry t bore y'all but getting Kitten's character properly fleshed out and writing the setup for this one was pretty hard, especially since I didn't have a lot of time to write recently, luckily I've finally finished it so I hope you guys at least like the final result, and if it's bad idk I guess I'll just cry in my room for being a failure nothing out of the ordinary.  
> Anyway, as usual kudos, comments and bookmarks are highly appreciated and I love you all for reading what I've been putting out recently.
> 
> P.S. Not trying to self promote but my MHA story "Quirkless Reincarnation" is still up, you can read it if you want but I highly recommend you do if you like isekai story's and fuckery with canon events due to OC's. I hope you have a wonderful day/afternoon/night and thanks again for reading!


End file.
